OQ Party Prompts
by Jessicajoanne1
Summary: OQ party prompts! Get ready for the smut!
1. chapter 1

**_Prompt: 104, kitchen table_**

 ** _AN: so I have never wrote smut before, nor am I writer, so please don't judge me on any terrible mistakes! Just want to say thank to Amber for reading this and loving it but not actually being able to spot any mistakes because she was too engrossed. That's my girl!_**

She holds onto him tightly, not wanting to believe this could be real, that he could be real. Her soul mate, stood in front of her.

She moves her hands up and down his arms, taking in every inch of him as she studies his features. She feels the muscles in his biceps tense as she flicks between looking into his eyes to his lips.

Moving her right arm to his face, she feels the stubble on his cheek, the feeling of the roughness against her palm floods her with memories of their past. Of that roughness against her own mouth, the way his stubble would scratch against her breasts when he used to twirl his tongue around her nipples, biting slightly, eliciting the moans out of her that she knew drove him crazy with desire. She remembers that same feeling rubbing against her thighs, as he used his tongue to toy with her clit. Slow long licks against her, the memories alone are causing a pool of wetness to form between her legs.

But she waits, waits for him to make the first move. She wants him to want this as much as she does. Because my god she wants him, needs him, loves him so much it hurts. But this Robin isn't her Robin, she knows that, her chest aches with the knowledge that she will never get him back, but maybe this Robin might be the one to fill that hole inside her heart that she so desperately wants to be mended.

With her hand still caressing the side of his face, Regina slowly lifts her gaze from his lips to his eyes, she can see the apprehension behind them and realises all too soon she shouldn't be holding him the way she is.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She says as she withdraws her hand from his cheek, missing the feeling of him already.

"It's quite alright milady, I know this must be difficult for you, seeing me here, in your realm."

"It's... different. But I'm fine. Thank you though, for the concern." Regina says as she moves the hair that's fallen across her face behind her ear and takes a step backward leaving a distance between them that she already wishes she could close again. "If you follow me I will show you your new home." She continues as she turns her back to the man who resembles her soul mate. Regina knows it was a bad idea to bring him here. She doesn't know what could happen, whether he would be happy here but she knows she needed him, whether or not it's her Robin there's a feeling of calm surrounding her now, a hint of excitement at what the future may hold. It's been a while since she has felt anything other than sadness since her Robin had died. Ripped away from her as if the sentiment of true love conquers all meant nothing between the two lovers. With a heavy sigh she continues through the forest leading them both towards the small town.

She's magnificent, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He can't believe that a clone of him had even managed to be with someone like her. He watches her now as she leads him through this new forest, the way her body moves with each step, her hips swaying with each movement, making it very pleasing to the eye. "Lucky bastard" he mutters to himself as he thinks about the fact that another version of him has had the opportunity to explore that body. He only wishes he could trace his fingers over her curves and palm the flesh of her ass, and my god what an ass it is, he thinks as he continues to watch her walk ahead of him, he wishes he could close the gap between them, have her body flush against his as he sinks his lips into her neck, imagines being able to suck on her pulse point and make her moan like she never has before.

But he can't, he knows he can't, he is not the man she wants. Or is he? The way she was looking at him earlier makes him think that she was ready to eat him alive, there was nothing but desire shining out of her and he certainly felt the same way. He knew there's a spark; he felt it when she pressed her hand to his cheek. Surely that has to mean something?

"So, milady, is there anything I should know about this town before we enter it?" Robin says as he tears his eyes away from her ass and closes the gap that had formed between them, ensuring that his arm brushes against hers as they walk, their fingers just missing each other on every step.

"Well you should know that the mode of transportation is very different here, try not to be alarmed, nothing here will hurt you." Regina says with a small nod, emphasising the fact that she is not letting this Robin go so easily as the last.

"Ah my queen, I am not so easily scared and I certainly won't need any protection, I can look after myself." Regina can't help but let out a chuckle at his answer, of course he can look after himself, she knows that, she turns to look at him and sees his eyes sparkle; "what has you laughing milady? Do you find the thought of me protecting myself amusing?"

"It's not that, I know you can protect yourself it's just this... I've missed this." She says as she motions her hands between them.

"I know you're not him but it's just nice, to be with you, I feel safe with you." Regina can't help but turn to face him and presses her hands against his chest;she needs to feel him, to remind herself that he is actually there, that this isn't a dream and that somehow a version of Robin is with her.

"I know milady, I can tell." Robin says as he inches closer towards her, he hears the crunch of branches underneath him, smells her scent creeping closer as he edges towards her. He slowly moves his hands around her hips as if it's the most natural thing in the world, like he's held her this way a million times before. Her head now rests against his chest, he can feel tear drops seeping through his top as he presses a light kiss to the top of her head, keeps his lips there for a while as he just soaks in the feel of her. Regina moves her hands from his chest and wraps them around his body, presses closer against him and tries to forget everything she's thinking and just lets herself feel. She pays attention to the way his hands smoothly rub against her hips, circles them slowly as he presses his fingers against her, she concentrates on the way she can still feel his lips on the top of her and hears him take a deep breath in.

This feels so right, like they are made for each other, their bodies wrapped together tightly. And she's missed this, missed it so much that it's making her desperate for more, she needs him, all of him, like her life depends on it. But the same thoughts she's been having since she laid eyes on him in wish realm come seeping back in, this isn't her Robin and she shouldn't be doing this. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this I..."

"Milady its fine, I'm here." Robin says as she pulls out of his embrace, he offers her a smile, notices how her lips curve but the smile isn't quite meeting her eyes. "Why don't we continue our walk, it's a beautiful night." He offers trying to pull her out of her own mind, he can see she is having conflicting thoughts over what to do, he just wants to soothe her, tell her that everything will be ok, but he knows it's not his place, how can he help her heal knowing full well he reminds her of the man she once loved?

"Of course, this way." Regina says as she continues to lead them towards home.

He tries to lighten the mood by sharing stories of his past, of how he avoided getting arrested and caught by his version of the evil queen, they share stories of the people they know from both realms, Regina telling him about the version of the Snow and Charming that she has become to love, while Robin shares his story of Marian, the woman he never was able to keep in his life.

By the time they have swapped stories, Regina realises she has brought them to her home, that wasn't her intent, she wanted to take him to Granny's, she thought she would be able to get him a room there for the night while she figured out her next move.

"So..." She hears Robin say as she turns her back to him to look at her home, he can see she is conflicted again over something, he watches her smooth over her hair as she goes to walk up to the house they are now stood in front of.

"I take it this is your place?" He questions as he watches her look from him to her home.

"I... yes, this is my place, sorry I didn't mean to bring you here, we were just talking, we can turn back, there is a place you can stay at, Granny's, she can take you in, the food there is questionable but the coffee is good." Regina says as she turns to head back in the direction they had come.

"No, milady wait... I am quite interested to see where the evil queen lives, care to show me?" Robin says while he arches his eyebrows, a smirk resting on his lips.

"I am no longer the evil queen, but if you insist." Regina says as she smirks back at Robin, leading him to her front door. The anticipation is killing her, what will happen once they go through the door and they are shut out from the outside world? Is this the right thing to do? Bring the clone of the man she is in love into her home? What would Robin think? But no... Her Robin can't think he isn't here; none of this would be happening if he was. She would be safely tucked up in bed with her soul mate if he was here. But instead she is leading the double of him into her home and closing the door behind her.

Robin can't quite believe the predicament he has gotten himself into, not only has the evil queen managed to bring him into a new realm but she has actually allowed him into her home and is in love with his double. He can't believe his luck. How did an outlaw like him manage to bag a woman as beautiful as her? No matter what realm he is in or how good of a man she says he was, he will never believe he would ever be fortunate enough to have a goddess like her on his arm.

"Your home is exquisite." Robin says as Regina provides him with a quick tour of the lower floor of her home.

"Thank you, after all it was my curse, I was always going to live in my own little palace." She says as she shows him into the kitchen. "There are a few things you need to know how to work in here, for example this..." She says as she reaches for the fridge; "Is where you need to go if you need any food or drink, just open this door here and help yourself. You can grab some fruit from the bowl over there and..."

"Do you have any wine? I think I could use a cup after the day we have had."

"Indeed, we do." Regina says as she pulls two wine glasses from her top cupboard, uncorks a bottle of red she had hidden away from Henry and lets it breathe.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for well everything, letting me into your home, bringing me to your world, I understand that a part of you wishes I was this other Robin, but I have to say milady, I really hope this is not the end to our story, but only the beginning."

Regina is taken aback by what he had just said, what did he mean the beginning of their story? Does he feel it too? She thinks as she pours the wine into the two glasses she had set out, she passes one of the glasses to him and simply tilts her glass towards his as a way to acknowledge what he had just said. She isn't ready to talk, not quite, not about the topic he so clearly wants to discuss. She knows she should really clarify a few points, like where he is going to sleep, will it be with her? Should it? No, she knows it shouldn't, she knows she can't possibly build a relationship with this man, he will not replace her Robin, no matter how much they are alike no one could ever replace him, and yet she feels it, it is like a magnet drawing her to him, a sensation of need flowing between them.

She takes a large gulp of her wine, enjoying the way it warms her throat as she swallows, she moves her neck from side to side to loosen the tension she feels beginning to build and takes another large sip. That's when she notices him watching her. Devouring her with his eyes, lust, incomparable lust. And she loves it. Loves the way he licks his lips as she purposefully turns her head to side again, showing her neck to him. His eyes rake up and down her body with no shame behind them. Her Robin would never do this so openly, she always hated when men looked at her like a piece of meat. But this is different; this is the double of her one true love throwing her looks of nothing but undeniable need for her.

"You milady, are stunning in every way." He says as his eyes continue to boar into hers. He can't stop, he knows he should, but he needs to know what she tastes like, needs to know if that wine tastes better on the tip of her tongue than it does on his. Needs to know whether her skin is as soft as it looks. He must have her. He is not the man of honour that she knows and he is ready to prove his worth just as much as the last Robin was able to.

He inches closer to her. Regina doesn't even think just moves with him, lets him take her into his arms as he ghosts his lips over hers, her breath catches in her throat when she thinks he's about to kiss her and she closes her eyes in anticipation, she wants to pretend like this is her Robin back with her, that he never left her and is by her side. Always. Just like they promised to each other.

Regina moves her arms from by side so they wrap around Robin's hips, playing with the material of his top at the back, taking a deep breath in as she recognises that smell that she's missed. The smell of forest. It's as beautiful as she remembers. And with her eyes still closed she knows she's back with him. Back with the love of her life. She presses her hands lightly against his back, letting him know that it's ok to continue. As soon as Robin feels her edging closer he swoops in and presses his lips to the side of her jaw, drawing his arms around her so their bodies are flushed together. Nothing but the material of their clothing separating them. He continues with light kisses across her jaw, up to her hair line and back down to her neck, he finds her pulse point and nibbles, sucks lightly to leave just enough of a mark. Regina lets out the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, a low moan followed by "oh god, Robin" as she holds him closer to her, he will never stop what he is doing if this is the sound that he can draw out of her.

He takes his time with her neck, continues to suck and nibble and draw out those moans he now recognises as his new favourite sound, he wants to devour every part of her, wants to know what will make her scream, desperate for more of him and have her trembling with need. He moves his hands from the small of her back to grab the ample of skin that has been calling out to him ever since she first turned her back on him. And my god was it worth the wait to get a hold of. He squeezes and pushes her body against his.

"Mmmmm, Robin." Regina says as he continues to grope at her ass, pushing her against his crotch, she can feel his erection pressing into her and she can't help but start to grind against him, she moves her own hands and places them into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezes hard.

"God I've missed this." She says still with her eyes closed just soaking up the feeling of having Robin pressed against her, she needs more though, now that the fire has begun to build in her stomach, there is no stopping her now, she has to have him. Here in her kitchen. She deserves this, after all the pain she has had to go through, a bit of pleasure from the clone of your soul mate won't do any harm she thinks as she indulges in another squeeze.

She turns her neck away from him and sees the dark lust that has filled his eyes before moving her mouth over to his neck. Slowly licking up from his throat to his ear lobe and sucking. He bucks into her on every suck. Robin can't take it anymore, he needs more of her so he picks her up and moves her over to the kitchen table all the while Regina continues to plant wet kiss after wet kiss to his neck.

Robin moves himself between her legs which she quickly wraps around his waist to keep him in place, placing a hand to the back of her head he moves her up so he can look at her "I need to see more of you, you're so exquisite." He says as he starts to undo the buttons on her silk blouse. With each button he pops open he follows the trail with his mouth, pausing to kiss her every time a part of her skin is revealed. Regina throws her head back and sinks into the feeling of being adored. Robin opens the last button of her blouse and Regina shrugs it off, lets it pool on the table beneath her.

"You're so gorgeous, so soft, so perfect." Robin says as he presses open mouthed kisses onto her breasts, cupping them and removing them out of her black lace bra to reveal her nipples; "I need you, need to know what you taste like." He says as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth and sucks, hard, her Robin is normally more delicate with her, but she likes this, likes the fact that this Robin is taking control, telling her what he wants as she relishes in the compliments. "Take it off." Regina says as she toys with the hair on the back of his neck, keeping is head in position as he continues to suck and nibble at her nipples. Without any hesitation Robin quickly rids of her bra, struggling at first to find the clasp but he has always been good with his hands.

He takes full advantage of her breasts being on show for him, watches as she arches her back allowing him to see her fully on display. "My god woman, you are beautiful." He says right before taking her right nipple into his mouth, toying with the left with his hand, squeezing and pulling at it slightly, hearing her continue to moan.

Regina seeks out friction from where ever she can find it. Squeezes her legs tighter around him so his erection is in line with her sex. She begins to rub herself against him, feeling like a horny teenager but she needs this, it's been so long since she's had a man between her legs, her own hands where never quite as good as Robins was and now here he is again working her exactly how she likes it. "Oh fuck, Robin, don't stop, oh my god, it feels so good, god, I've missed you so much." She says between pants of breath as Robin continues to toy with her breasts. If he carries on the way he is she will no doubt come from this. Her nipples have always been sensitive and he always did know how to work his tongue. But she wants more, wants to feel him inside her again, and wants to know if he is in every way a clone of her Robin.

"I need you..." Robin hears Regina says as he swaps from right breast to left, moving his hands all over her body, he just can't get enough, never stopping his movements to ensure he touches every part of her, waiting for the right moment to reach for the one place he is yet to touch.

"Where do you need me, tell me my queen." Robin says as he moves his lips down her body. "Is it here..." He says as he plants a wet kiss on the side of her stomach, "or here" he says as he licks his way just above the lining of her pants. Regina's whole body tenses as he gets closer and closer to where she needs him the most. "Oh, fuck yes" she says as she moves the hair that's land across her face and throws her head back, already knowing what's to come.

Robin adjusts himself backwards so that he is able to unbutton her pants and lifts her up slightly from the table so she is able to slide her pants off, kicking her heels off in the process, Robin works his way back up her body, kissing up her left leg as his hands move to open her legs for him, "lie back gorgeous" he says as he stands in front of her planting a kiss on the top of her head, Regina smirks at him as she lies back onto the table ensuring that she can get a grip of the side of it so she doesn't fall off.

Robin kisses his way back down her body, stopping in the process to take each nipple back into his mouth, "I can't resist you." Robin says as he continues to make his way down her body. "Robin please..." Regina begs as she begins to squirm on the table, she can't take any more, she needs him inside her, she can feel herself practically dripping into her underwear. He slowly takes her black lace underwear off, enjoying the view of her sex as he moves closer towards it. She feels his breath on her clit "fuck you're gorgeous" Robin says before taking a long lick against her. "Oh my god." Regina moans, grabbing a fistful of his hair in the process. "You taste delicious" and she does, he thinks as he begins to suck at her clit, her juices flowing into his mouth as he laps up whatever she gives to him.

"This feels amazing." Regina says breathlessly as she feels her orgasm building but she needs more, needs him inside her. "I need..." Regina begins before Robin thrusts two fingers inside her and begins to pump; "Yes!" She yells as she withers beneath him and begins to grind, using one hand to keep her steady on the table the other to hold his head in place adjusting him slightly so he hits the spot he is just missing.

"There? Does that feel good?" He says in between sucks, "tell me milady what do you need."

"Right there oh god Robin don't stop don't ever stop, fuck, I've missed this, I've missed you, don't stop." Regina pants out as she feels her orgasm building, "so close Robin." He curls his fingers up and continues to pump into her while he sucks on her clit, enjoying the taste of her and the moans that he is getting from her has his cock throbbing.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to come Robin don't stop!" He wouldn't dream of it he thinks as he feels her squeeze tightly around him, signaling that she is on the brink of orgasm. Regina loves every single second of this; she never knew she could feel this way again, it feels like fireworks are exploding inside of her as her orgasm hits her hard. Robin feels it too, feels the way her body changes when she screams out his name. And oh, how he knows that hearing her like that and seeing her the way she is now is something he would never get bored of. The evil queen displayed in front of him for him to pleasure is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He continues to pump into her slowly to allow her to come down from her orgasm; he looks up to see her glowing, high off of riding out her orgasm. "Come here" she beckons him, but instead he plants one last kiss to her clit before picking her up from the table and taking her towards the stairs.

"And where are you taking me thief?" Regina questions as she wraps her arms around him noticing how overly dressed he is considering she is laid bare for him. "To your bed chambers milady, I am by no means done with you yet and I want you to be more comfortable." Robin says as he begins to take the stairs.

"Go left on the landing it's the last door." Regina says as she lies her head against his chest, her mind free of any apprehension she had towards the man who has now brought her to orgasm and by the looks of things is going to be giving her plenty more.

Once Robin opens the door he lays Regina down on her bed, taking in the sight again before him he can't believe how lucky he is, "stop staring." Regina says as she sits herself on the edge of the bed. "Don't you think it's time I undressed you?" She says with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I am all yours." Robin replies moving closer towards her, Regina pulls off his shirt and moves her hands over his chest, taking in every inch of him as the memories of doing this exact thing with her Robin is thrown at her from every angle but all she feels is love and devotion, instead of the pain she has been suffering for months. She pulls the drawstring free from his pants and watches as they pool along with his undergarments around his feet. And there it is, the part of him Regina needs inside of her right now. Throbbing and aching to be touched.

Without a second thought Regina grabs him by the ass and pulls him towards her so that his cock is a few inches away from her mouth. "Are you..." He asks as he sees her inching forward, with a smirk she slowly lowers her mouth onto his cock, grabbing it at the base and letting her tongue lick up and sucking on the top, soaking up the pre-cum that has formed there. "Fuck" Robin moans as he tenderly moves one of his hands to play with her hair. Regina continues to take him into her mouth all the way and licking back up, each time swirling her tongue over the throbbing vein. Robin can't take much more, he is going to come and he needs to be inside her. He needs to be connected to her body to body, wants to feel what it's like sink into her so with a light stroke of her hair he lifts her head up slightly, "I can't let you continue, I am going to come and I want to do that inside you milady." He begs as he strokes her cheek. "Well come and take me." Regina says seductively as she lies back down onto her bed.

Robin lies on top of her, skin to skin, finally allowing his cock to rub over her sex, pumping it against her clit as he devours her neck with his mouth. Regina can't take much more of this; she was so turned on by the feeling of him being inside her mouth that she knows she's ready for him to bury himself inside her. Robin, checks to make sure that she's ready by pumping two fingers inside her, "you're so wet" he says as he continues to pump into her "I know, it's all because of you, fuck me Robin, please..." Regina begs as she thrusts up against him to match the rhythm he has set with his fingers. "With pleasure milady" he pulls out his fingers, which makes Regina moan at the loss of contact but then he's putting those fingers to his mouth, sucking off the rest of her juices from them "delicious" he says with a wink, "taste yourself" and so she does, she takes those same fingers into her mouth and sucks, and god if she wasn't wet before she certainly is now.

Grabbing his cock he trusts into her and it feels like everything around him has stopped. Like nothing in the world has ever mattered nor will ever matter beyond this point. He fits perfectly inside her "you're so tight, so wet." He says as he begins to pick up the pace. Regina wraps her legs around him, matches each thrust with her own. "Oh my god, I have missed this, you feel so good, so perfect, inside me." Regina says as she feels that sensation building again inside her. "Harder Robin." He pulls out all the way and thrusts back into her, making her moan like he has never heard before. He has his arms placed to each side of her as she wraps her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as every thrust brings her closer and closer to the edge, he ducks each time he can to press kisses to her jaw, neck, breasts anything he can to show her how much he already adores her.

"You're perfect, I never want to stop." He says as he thrusts harder and harder into her, he can feel his orgasm building, knows that at any second, he is going to spill inside of her but he can't, he needs to feel more of this, more of her wrapped tightly around him, holding on like there is no tomorrow, like it is just them and their need for one other.

Regina feels like she is flying, with each thrust the pleasure continues to build and build, "I have missed you so much, never leave me again Robin." Robin knows she doesn't mean him but he can't help the over whelming feeling of love he already has for this woman who he has barely known for 24 hours.

"I won't I promise." He says as he continues to pump into her, each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to the brink. "Are you going to come for me my love?" "Yes, yes... I need your hands." She says in between moans, Robin understands and makes quick work adjusting himself so that his thumb can massage her clit. "I am so close yes, yes just like that Robin, yes please, oh god, yes don't stop!" He pushes harder and hard into her, continues to massage at her clit as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, bites, anything to continue the moaning she is making. Her orgasm hits her all at once, she feels love, lust, trust and undeniably happy. Robin continues to pump into her letting her ride out her orgasm as he chases his own, after three more thrusts he comes screaming her name at the same time.

"I..." Robin says as he lowers himself down onto her, not wanting to pull out of her just yet as he enjoys the feeling of her wetness coating over him.

"I know." Regina says as she tilts her head so that their lips can finally meet. Its delicate but passionate like they have finally found each other. Tongues meeting in the middle to taste one another, a slow romantic kiss filled with love.

When they break apart, Regina opens her eyes with a huge smile on her face to find Robin staring into her eyes, like he is baring his soul to her.

"Ah there it is, there's that elusive yet satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."

Regina blinks back the tears that have already started to form "Robin... It can't be."

"It is my love. I'm back. God I've missed you Regina."


	2. Good morning my love

**Prompt: smuttiest smut you've ever written**

 **AN: this is a continuation of my previous prompt so if you haven't read that I would recommend you do first! Thanks again to Amber for being my support system throughout! Please let me know if you guys liked it!**

The early morning sun making its way through the cracks of the curtains wakes him up. The streaks of light glistening over his face as he turns to look the other way. For a moment he forgets that he has been gone for months. That he hasn't been able to just lay in bed with her, hold her, kiss her, and touch her. That Hades hadn't ripped his soul from his body leaving him in nothing but darkness. Just him and his thoughts of her to keep him occupied.

Ever since Hades ripped his soul from his body, Robin had been doing everything he could to get back to the woman he loved. He could hear her crying for him every night and each time he would tell her he will get back to her, that he loved her, cherished her and would find a way back. But nothing he did worked. He was a ghost of himself, floating through the nothingness of a realm he had never heard of before, he was able to see and hear everything, but nothing he did could get him back. There was no body left for him to enter, he was stuck. Stuck being a soul lost forever with only the memories of what his life could have been. That was until he found wish realm. This other Robin could be the key to him returning, he knew there must be a way for him to enter his body but he just didn't know how. He felt a connection to this other Robin, could feel his blood pumping, could breathe along with him, and shared the same emotions as him. That's when he knew he had found his way back, through this other version of himself.

And so he followed him, where ever he went he was there, watching this shell of man do nothing with his life. This Robin stole from the rich to keep it for himself instead of sharing it with those less fortunate; he was a waste of a man, living his life in darkness while Robin was struggling to find the light.

When Regina entered wish realm to save Emma he knew that this was his chance, he knew that the only thing to break him from this curse land was true loves kiss. When he watched Regina bring back this clone version of himself and let him into her home, as heart-breaking as it was to watch her be devoured by this version of himself he knew that all he needed them to do was kiss. True loves kiss could break any curse, he knew that was his only way out, he just hoped it worked. And when they finally did kiss he felt himself be pulled from the realm that he was in and brought into his rightful place. The place he knows he belongs. With Regina.

He opens his eyes now as he brushes his head against the soft pillow below him. He sees the dark curls lying next to him and moves closer, breathing her in, wrapping him around her by placing one leg over her and cupping her breasts with his hand. He takes a moment just to feel her next to him. Still undressed from their activities from the night before. His soul mate bare for him and only him.

He takes his time to appreciate her body while he listens to the soft purr of her breathing as she sinks her head further into her pillow, moving closer towards him in her sleep, pressing the back of her body against him as he lays on his side, stroking over her curves.

He has missed her so much, every inch of her and he can't get enough of her now, knowing that he is back with the woman he loves. He takes his time to appreciate her body while she slowly breathes in and out, draws kisses to the back of her neck, twisting her nipple with the hand wrapped around her, he hears her moan softly, a quiet "hmmmm" as she grinds her body against his erection, he loves it, loves that his soft touches and soft kisses can do this to her even in her sleepy haze. He whispers a "good morning my love" to her as he continues his movements, kissing any inch of skin he can, her neck, her shoulder, the top of her back. He lets go of her nipple after a light twist and moves his hand down her stomach, stopping just above her sex to move to her hip and grabbing the soft skin of her ass, "god I've missed you" he says as Regina continues to grind against him, "hmmm morning my love" she whispers, sleep still heavy on her voice. "Did you not get enough of me last night?" She chuckles as he bucks against her letting his cock ride between her ass cheeks as he huffs out a "god no. I never will".

Regina just smiles in return, turns her neck so she can press her lips against his. She has never felt so happy in her life, she never thought she would have him again, safe and sound lying in her bed with her. She will never let anything happen to him again, she thinks as she lets out a moan when he moves his hand back to her nipple and pulls as he continues to grind against her.

"Lay on your stomach for me my love." Robin says as he lightly pushes her side. She does as he says, moving onto her stomach and turns her head to the left waiting in anticipation over what is to come next. She feels his hands on her, stroking her back as he moves to sit up next to her. "God I've missed you." Robin says as he traces patterns across her body. Just enjoying the view of her on display for him.

"And I you." Regina answers as she lifts her lower half off of the bed as his hands move down over her ass and between her folds. "You're wet already my love" Robins fingers already coated in her need for him. She moans out a simple "want you" as he thrusts one finger into her. He adjusts himself so he is now between her legs, adds another finger and just watches her wither beneath him, each thrust of his fingers has her moaning out for more, her hips matching each movement while he curls his fingers up to find that spot inside that has her moaning for more.

"Oh god Robin, yes right there" Regina says as she grinds down trying to find any friction she can to her clit. He notices what she is doing and stops his movements; "Don't you dare stop!" She whines as she turns to scowl at him. "Never my love, just kneel for me will you?" He says as he moves his hands to her hips, adjusts her so that her face is on her pillow still while her ass is completely on display for him. He wastes no time in kneeling down between her legs on the bed and grabbing both of her cheeks taking a good squeeze. "God I love you." He says right before taking a long lick between her folds. She bucks against his face, moaning out " I love you too" as he continues to lap up any juices she provides for him, he uses his tongue to enter her and then pulls out and licks to her clit, toying with it as he adds two fingers inside her. "God I've missed this, the taste of you, wet and ready for me as always aren't you."

"Yes always for you, only you Robin." Regina moans out as she squeezes her hands against the material of the bed. He is so good with his tongue, working her just the way she likes it, curling his fingers so he is hitting the spot she needs while he continues to suck at her clit. "Yes Robin right there, don't stop, oh my god, this feels amazing, I'm going to..." she moans as he continues to pleasure her with his tongue, moving his fingers deep inside her as he sucks and bites on her clit. He is driving her insane, every time he bites and sucks and pushes inside her further she lets out moan after moan, the feeling of her orgasm growing more and more as Robin showers her with love. Regina's orgasm hits her hard. He holds her in place, grabbing the flesh in front of him with one hand as he slowly continues to lick at her clit and swirls his fingers inside her, letting her come down from her orgasm.

"I'm not done with you yet my love" Robin says as he pulls out his fingers, leaving her with one last lick, lapping up the juices following her orgasm. "You're delicious" he says as he keeps her on her knees and kneels up behind her. Regina is still coming down from her high as she feels his glorious cock enter her. "So tight, so wet..." Robin grunts as he takes his time to thrust into her.

"You feel so good, I've missed this." Regina moans out as Robin twists his body, that's when she feels it, another orgasm already building, she can't believe he can do this to her, panting and sweating, needy for more. "Oh god, right there Robin, harder." She says as she feels him pull out and thrust straight back into her all the way in and from this position it feels deeper, fuller, she can feel every inch of him thrusting inside her.

"I need to kiss you." She says when the feeling of love takes over; she needs him, misses his lips and needs them on her now. He pulls her up from the bed while he is still inside her. Moves them so they are both kneeling up from the bed, the back of her body plush against his front, he continues thrusting into her as one arm wraps around her waist, using his hand to massage wher clit, the other hand twisting her nipple, she turns her head to the side so that she can finally capture his lips with hers, biting on his bottom lip and then uses her tongue to seek entrance.

They stay like that for a while, slowing their movements, swapping wet long kisses as he continues to thrust inside her, long deep thrusts that have them moaning out their need for one another. Robin is close, he can't hold back for much longer, he quickens the pace and hears those moans that he loves from her, she screams out for more, "yes Robin right there, fuck that's so good, it's coming I'm going to, fuck you're amazing" she says when he continues to work her like there's no tomorrow, thrusting deeper and deeper insider her as he feels her walls begin to tighten signalling her orgasm is fast approaching.

On one last thrust and flick of her clit her orgasm hits her hard, she screams his name as he continues to thrust inside her, once twice, a third time and joins her in orgasm. Both coming down from their highs as they collapse down on the bed and lay facing each other.

"We should always start our mornings like that." Regina suggests as she presses kisses against his jaw and snuggles closer towards him.

"Indeed we shall." Robin says as he pulls her towards him. Enjoying the feeling of having his soul mate back with him.


	3. The wonderful world of jealousy

**_Prompt: 137, jealous Robin in Camelot_**

 _ **AN: thanks again to Amber! Rated M for smut smut smut. Also**_ **Robin never got stabbed this is what happened instead**

Robin can't believe what he is seeing. Another man with his arms around his soulmate. How dare he, what gives this knight the right to dance with his one true love. How dare Regina think that this is acceptable, no other man should be able to touch her like that? Holding her close to him. He can see the knight is enjoying it too, lowering his hand so it's just above her ass. Robin's blood is boiling as he watches them, the knight's hand going lower and lower while Regina just laughs at him and adjusts his hand to bring it higher.

This is unacceptable, he doesn't care if this isn't his land, and hewill not accept another man holding her like this. Be damned with Camelot and whatever may happen, he will fight any man who dares to take Regina away from him.

Robin can feel his breathing getting faster, his heart is pumping so hard in his chest, fists clenching at his side as he continues to watch them dance at the ball. "Calm down mate, it's only a dance." Killian says as he stands next to Robin; "I don't care if it's just a dance mate, look at him, he's all over her and she loves it!" Robin growls out as the knight whispers into Regina's ear.

"She doesn't love it, she's putting on a show, she's meant to be the savior remember, she can't exactly throw a fire ball at him." Killian offers, trying his best to keep Robin calm.

"I don't care who she is supposed to be, I will not accept anyone touching her like that. Excuse me." Robin says as he stalks over to Regina.

Regina is still dancing with the knight when she notices Robin, sees how his face has gone red, a scowl across it as he clenches his fists. "I believe my boyfriend is getting jealous of us." She says to the knight, "Should we give him something to be jealous about?" The knight says as he pulls her closer. Regina just laughs at his response, she can see this is driving Robin crazy but she doesn't care, she quite enjoys the way he is reacting, like a child who has had his toy stolen.

"I am not his property; he can't get this angry every time I dance with another man." Regina laughs out as the knight drops his hands lower down her back. "I guess he won't appreciate me moving my hand to your ass will he?" The knight smirks out, "He's not the only one" Regina says as she readjusts his hand.

She sees Robin stalking over to them then, knowing full well what's about to happen and it surely won't do them any favour with King Arthur. "Oh no." She mutters as Robin gets closer and closer waiting for him to blow at the knight who was only having a little fun. She turns to face Robin, glaring at him as a warning to stay back; she only hopes he gets the hint.

Is she seriously trying to get me to back off? Robin thinks as he makes his way over to her. He knows he is unable to stop his actions now, no man will be able to touch Regina the way he does, and she is his and no one else's. He never thought he was the jealous type, never felt this way with Marian before. But this is different, he feels protective over Regina, like he could lose her at any moment and it certainly won't be happening as he stands there to watch it unfold.

"Excuse me but I believe this dance is mine." Robin says as he glares at the knight, not shoving him completely out of the way but letting him know that this isn't a fight he will be losing. "Robin, please" Regina begs as the knight continues to keep hold of her, "now isn't the time for jealousy."

"Robin was it? I am just showing Regina here how a real man dances, I'm sure you don't mind waiting your turn." The knight smirks as he twirls Regina, allowing the skirt of her dress to flow around her.

"I believe the lady is done with dancing with you, knight." Robin emphasises as he takes Regina's hand away from the knight and twirls her towards him, has her smacking into her chest and tumbling slightly into him; "You're causing a scene Robin, people are looking." Regina notices as she pulls back from him slightly, readjusting her footing.

"I don't care, I have had enough of this man, go now. She is done with you." Robin snarls out as he holds onto Regina.

The knight simply bows at them and walks away, as Robin holds Regina tighter and begins to dance with her.

"Was that absolutely necessary, he was just being polite, we were only dancing..."

"Only dancing really? I saw him Regina, the way he was looking at you, the way his body moved around yours, his hands on your ass! You call that being polite!" Robin says as he grabs her ass, claiming what's his. Regina lets him, she can see he needs this but she will not have him thinking he owns her.

"Robin don't be so ridiculous honestly. I am not your possession you do not get to treat me or others like this. Who I chose to dance with is up to me, not you."

"No Regina that's not the way this is going to go. You are mine and no one else's. I will not have you dancing with anybody who touches you the way he was." Robin says as he pulls her closer.

"You know you really are quite possessive for a thief." Regina snorts out as he turns her so her back is now against his front, he slows down their movements to match the beat of the music playing in the ball room. They stay like that for a few minutes, just swaying, holding onto one another, his arms wrapped around her waist while her hands are placed over his. Regina uses the time to scan over the room, waiting for Robin to calm down. They really aren't in the right place for an argument, enough attention has been drawn to them already and she can't have people finding out she isn't the savior, lord knows what will happen to them if they figure out she is the evil queen.

"I'm sorry love, I just..."

"Got jealous, I know." Regina says as she pats his hand.

"I wouldn't call it jealous..."

"You wouldn't? What would you call it then? Possessive? Needy? Controlling?" She interrupts as she turns to face him, keeping their movements to a slow sway as she wraps her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I just, didn't enjoy seeing you with another man, the thought of his hands on, touching you were only I can touch you." He says as he strokes his hands up and down her back.

"I am yours Robin, nobody else's, you don't need to lay claim on me every time a man talks to me." Regina starts stroking the back of his neck, twisting the hair there lightly with her fingers as she presses her lips against his, she meant it as a light kiss, just something to let him know that she is his and only his but Robin presses is tongue against her lips, seeking entrance, she lets him, of course she lets him, how can she resist this man, after everything they've been through she knows he needs reassuring right now.

His tongue fights with hers for dominance, pulling her closer towards him so their bodies are pressed tightly together, he moves his right hand from her lower back up to her and holds her head lightly, moving it slightly to the left so he can gain further entrance to her mouth. Lips locked as the need for each other gets stronger and stronger. It's Regina who pulls away first, "Robin..." She begins as he goes back for more, he never wants this to end, he loves her and he doesn't care who sees. He wants them to see, wants them to know how lucky he is to have a woman like her, a goddess who is his and his alone.

He draws her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth and sucks lightly, moving his left hand lower so that he grabs her ass and squeezes. Regina hums in approval, forgetting where she is for a moment and just enjoys the feeling of her soulmate worshipping her. Using the hand that is on her ass he pushes her closer to him so she can feel his erection, he slowly grinds against her so it looks like it's nothing more than a dance move. Something he can get away with that won't bring any attention to them, he does it again and again while Regina presses her cheek against his and moans into his ear. "You're making me wet Robin." She whispers into his ear when he grinds against her again, harder this time.

"Good, I want you wet, dripping for me, I am going to make you come right here Regina, let everyone know you are mine." Robin growls out as he moves his lips to her neck, finds her pulse point and sucks hard.

Regina's head rolls back as she opens her legs slightly wider, letting him get closer to her. But instead he starts to walk them slowly backwards away from the dance floor, never letting his lips leave her neck as he continues to suck at her pulse point, leaving a harsh red mark there just in case anyone else thought twice about asking her for a dance.

"Robin stop, we can't, someone will notice. Henry... he is here." Regina says as Robin pushes her back against the wall, trapping her there while he continues to devour her neck. "Henry is busy with the girl he is trying to impress; you need not to worry about him my love." He says as he moves his lips to the other side of her neck, his hands roaming over her body, grabbing her breasts and squeezing.

"Oh my god..." Regina moans out as Robin finds her nipple through her dress and starts to twist it. "Wait what... what girl?!" She questions and pushes him away from her. Robin merely laughs and goes straight back to what he was doing to her. Places her back up against the wall as she twists her head to see if she can find Henry.

"No need to worry my love, just a school boy crush, Charming is keeping an eye out for them." Robin says as he tries to get her attention back to him, he pushes against her and grinds hard;letting her feel the need he has for her. "God I need you." He whispers in her ear, taking a lick and moving his mouth lower, leaving opened mouth kisses down her neck, placing them on her breasts as he takes both of her wrists and holds them against the wall. He's not holding her tightly he knows she could simply shake him away if she didn't want this, but she does, they both know she does.

"I need more of you, these damn dresses. I can't get to you. I need to feel you. Taste you." He says as he tries his best to get to her but can't, the dress will not budge, held together by a corset. Regina doesn't know what to think, she spots Henry to the right of the ballroom talking to the girl Robin has mentioned, she panics and looks to her left to see Charming and Snow are doing exactly what Robin said they would, keeping an eye on her boy. He looks sweet, innocent, and far too young for any crush but she's glad to see him happy. She knows he deserves it, and so does she, but does she really need to be making out against a wall in a ball room full of people no less?

"Robin not here, we can't, just... Mmmm" she moans out at a particular hard suck to her pulse point. She's getting wet, she can feel it dripping down her thighs, she needs him, needs him inside of her but not here. "Stop Robin." As soon as he hears her say stop he does, he takes her by the hand and pulls her out of the ballroom, knowing she wants more privacy. As soon as they exit the room and enter the vacant corridor he pushes her against the wall, hitting her head slightly against it but she doesn't care not when he is looking at her the way he is, his eyes black filled with lust while he stands in front of her licking his lips. "You're mine." He says before placing both of his hands on her face and locking their lips together, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he seeks dominance.

She is loving how riled up he is, if she knew this is how he would react to seeing her dance with another man she would have done it sooner, he can't keep his hands off of her. They move from her face up to her hair to pull at it slightly before moving down to her breasts, squeezing at them then moving his right arm down to her leg to hook it over his waist. He pushes into her hard, his erection finally hitting her clit, thrust after thrust has her moaning for more. She's panting heavily leaving scratches along his back as he pushes onto her clit, the pressure is good for her but it's not enough, she needs him. But they aren't in the most private of places. She needs to be in her bed chambers, needs him with his clothes off so with a flick of her wrist she transports them to her room, the door locked behind them. Robin doesn't even flinch he just continues his movements as they stand now pushed against the locked door.

"Finally, I have you to myself, turn around." Robin orders as Regina moves to face the door, placing her hands on it for support. Robin kneels down spreading her legs apart as he draws his hands up her legs, kissing her thighs on his way up and hooks his fingers around her underwear he pulls them down and Regina lifts her feet one at time so that he can finally remove the garment.

"I will be keeping these." He says as he pockets the red lace thong. "A little bit daring for this land don't you think?" He smirks out as he stands up and starts to work on unlacing her corset; "Well you know I never liked the undergarments of this world." Regina breathes out as she feels Robin press kisses down her back each time he loosens the corset.

On the last pull she feels the corset loosen and pool to her waist. Robin instantly lifts the dress up and over her shoulders so that she is finally laid bare before him. "Perfect" he says as he pushes her against the door and presses kisses along her neck. Regina turns around, throwing her arms around his neck and kisses him, moves him back so his legs hit the bed but this isn't her moment to control. Robin quickly turns them around as he kisses her, picking her up so she is straddling him as she pulls him out of his top, all the while seeking each other's lips out.

"God I want you. Touch me Robin." Regina moans between kisses. This night did not go how she thought it would, not after seeing Robin so jealous of her with another man; she thought they would end the night with an argument, not this sudden need to be together. Her hands are all over him, one in his hair, playing with the back of it while the other holds herself up as she straddles him, digging her nails into his shoulders as he lowers her onto the bed.

Robin doesn't know what has taken over him but he has a need to claim her, to hear her scream his name and his name only, he never thought he was a jealous man but seeing her with that knight has made him a mess of a man and it's all for her. He pushes her up the bed, climbing over while she undoes his pants, pushing her hand into his undergarments to grab hold of his erection and twist. "Fuck." He moans as she twists her hand around his cock pumping him slowly as he bends down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He bites, nibbles and sucks as she continues to pump his cock. Both of them moaning to each other as he lets go of one nipple to move onto the next. He moves his right hand down her body as he plays with her hair with his left; reaching for the destination she needs him the most. "You're so wet my love" he says as his fingers fall between her folds, he rubs there back and forth slowly as he reaches her clit and begins to massage it. "Is this for me, all this wetness?" He questions as he continues his movements, going back to suck on her nipple.

"Yes it's all for you, always for you Robin." She moans out, the way he is working her she can't think straight, she just feels, feels him pushing into her with two of his fingers as he starts to pump in and out of her, curling them up to reach the spot she needs them the most "yes!" She yells; "Right there, fuck Robin I need your mouth, please Robin, please..." She begs as he continues to pump into her. Her hand still wrapped around his erection pumping to match the rhythm he has set inside of her.

Robin lets her nipple pop out of his mouth, moves his way down the bed taking his pants off in the process and kneels on the floor as he continues to pump into her, using his other arm to drag her further down the bed, throwing her legs around his shoulders as he kisses the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to where she needs him.

"This is mine" he growls before using his tongue to take a long lick at her clit as he continues to pump his fingers inside her, "All mine." He says as he sucks on her clit hard. Regina cries out a "Yes! All yours!" as he swipes his tongue over her clit again and brings it into his mouth, sucking hard, adding a third finger into her and pumping up.

He continues his movements, eliciting those moans he loves from her; he can feel her walls tighten around him, signaling her orgasm is close. She's breathing hard, grabs his hair so that she can keep in place as her orgasm builds. "Fuck Robin, don't stop, don't stop, I'm coming!" Regina yells as her orgasm hits her hard. Her head is spinning, her hand still grasped in his hair, the other grabbing the material of the bed. He continues his movements, never letting up, he just can't get enough, can't stop sucking on her clit, soaking up any juices that her orgasm has produced as he continues to pump inside her wanting to see if her can get her to reach that place again. "Fuck Robin... I need you, inside me please."

"Tell me your mine Regina." He says as he withdraws his fingers, licking up her sex one last time before kissing his way up her body, crawling up her, pushing her up slightly so they are both lying in the middle of the bed, "I'm yours." She says as he reaches her mouth and kisses her, she can taste herself on him and it only turns her on more. He rolls his hips so his erection presses through her folds, does it again so that she begins to moan and bites down on his lower lip as he rolls harder.

He moves his hand down her body and takes hold of his cock, pressing it against her and pushing into her entrance. They both moan at the contact, Regina letting out a "Yes!" As he pushes himself all the way in. "You're so tight my love, so wet and ready for me." Robin moans out as he thrusts into her setting a pace for them.

"You feel amazing, love it when go deeper." Regina's struggling to compose herself, sweat building on her brow as she matches his thrusts with her own, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails in, she knows it will leave a mark but she doesn't care, if he can be so possessive over her she can do the same.

"Is this how you like it?" Robin thrusts harder into her, lifting her leg up so that her thigh is pressed by her shoulder so he can get a better angle and go further into her. "You want more Regina? You want me to go deeper?" Regina just nods, unable to say anything as she moves her head up to bite down on his shoulder. Robin lifts her other leg to match the right and pushes harder into her, hitting that spot that has her squeezing her walls around him.

"FUCK YES!" Regina yells as he continues to pound into her, keeping her legs in place as they thrust into one another. Robin bends down to capture her lips with his, can't resist it, she looks so good like this, all riled up and unable to hide her feelings from him.

"Tell me you love me." Robin says as he presses his forehead against hers "I love you Robin, you know I love you" she says in earnest, knowing he is feeling fragile from the altercation with the knight, "you're the only one for me. We are destined to be together." She says as he continues his movements not slowing down but going faster and faster as if he can't help but chase after her. "You have me forever." She says as he lets go of one of her legs so that he can gain access to her clit, using his thumb to massage it slightly.

He can't hold on for much longer, she feels glorious and with everything she is saying knowing that she is his forever he needs her to reach her ecstasy. He continues his movements thrusting into her and massaging her clit while sucking on her pulse point, listens to her moan and thrust up to meet his, feels her walls begin to clench around his cock as she screams out her love for him. He thrusts into her a few more times and her orgasm hits, right before his, and they come down together from their high. Forehead against forehead as they stare into each other's eyes. Regina repeats "We are destined to be together Robin. I will always love you." As she reaches up to press her lips against his.

"I know, I love you and I truly trust you. I just needed you to myself that's all." He says as he feels himself go soft inside her, he pulls out and feels their juices run between them both as he lies down next to her and brings her over to him so she can rest her head on his chest.

"You will always have me Robin." Regina sighs as she feels sleep over taking her; she snuggles into him more, as he wraps his arms tightly around her, letting sleep take them both.


	4. Anything can happen in the dark

**Prompt 28: OQ share a blanket**

 **Anything can happen in the dark.**

 **Thanks to Amber for being the best beta!**

She can't believe she let Henry talk her into this, she detested camping. The insects, the dirt, the smell of the forest. None of it had ever appealed to her yet here she is, camping in the middle of nowhere for her child's 13th birthday.

Henry had begged with her to go camping for years but she had always found some way of getting the idea out of his head, managing to distract him with trips to the zoo or the cinema or even sleep overs at their home in Storybrooke where she let him stay outside in a tent with his friends. But ever since Henry met Roland, it's all he's talked about. Apparently, Roland's dad takes him camping all the time. Every night they spend their time under the stars, roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories of the enchanted forest and now Henry wants to do exactly the same. No matter how many times she said to him "but what if we..." Henry shot her down with a; "No mom, not this time. We ARE going camping for my birthday".

And that's how Regina found herself in the middle of the forest with 8 children to look after with the help from him. Robin. It's not like she hated the guy, the complete opposite in fact, she knew he was her soul mate ever since she saw his lion tattoo in Zelena's home, but mother had always said "love is weakness." And right now, she can't afford to be weak, she has to be strong, the town is depending on her to defeat her wicked witch of a sister and she can't exactly do that when all she can think about is jumping the bones off Robin every time he looks at her with those perfect blue eyes of his.

Ever since she found out who exactly he was to her she avoided him, would turn the other way if she saw him in the street, leave Granny's as soon as he entered, even after Roland and Henry had become friends she wouldn't go to the door whenever Robin dropped him off for play dates. It wasn't worth the risk. Her happiness had never come first and it certainly won't be now. Not when the town is under threat because of her own sister.

Regina resigns to the fact that she can only catch quick glances of Robin when he isn't looking, like now for instance, when he is too busy being the devoted father he is to Roland, picking him up to give him a cuddle and ruffle his head of curls and oh how she would love it if Robin could do the same to her, wrap his arms around her and brush her hair with those strong hands of his, press his lips against her head as she sank further into his caress, but no she can't do any of that, instead she can only watch him place Roland back down onto the ground to let him play with the other children who were busying themselves with setting up their tents for the night.

She watches Roland make his way over to Henry, bending down to reach the tools they need to set up the tents, sees him pass them over to the older boys as they continue to set up for the night. She smiles to herself, he is a really cute kid, she thinks as she hears him giggling at something Henry had said, doesn't look a thing like his father she thinks as she glances back at Robin to find she has the perfect view of him bending down to fix up the tent he offered to put up for her. The lust she has for him grows inside of her, aching between her legs as he stands up to stretch, his top riding up to show the muscles of his stomach, the lines of his hips pointing to the one thing she's desperate to have inside her.

'Great, now I'm wet.' Regina mutters to herself as she bites on her lower lip. She can't be getting turned on when her attention should be solely focused on the 8 boys who are now in her care. She busies herself by walking over to the boys to check their tents are set up properly though she has no idea how she would be able to tell, figures as long as they're up right they'll do.

"Mom, mom come look!" Henry says as she makes her way over, watching her step on the way, she has no idea why she thought wearing her Chanel Mary Janes were a good idea but it turns out she doesn't own a single pair of flats so it's the best she could do given the circumstances, plus she is a queen after all, a little bit more refined than the other parents in Storybrooke , she thinks with a smirk.

"We set the tents up! Don't they look great!" Henry says enthusiastically as his friends start running around the tents, knocking them over slightly. "Be careful please!" Regina says to Henry's friends while taking his face into her hands, giving his cheeks a light squeeze; "It looks great baby, are you having fun?"

"Moooom!" Henry moans as he shrugs her off; "stop you're embarrassing me!" But he still leans in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering a "thank you" before shrugging her off like the teenager he now is. She misses him already, even though he is right there in front of her he isn't the little boy who used to cry for her to pick him up, ask her to tuck him in at night, run to her when he had a nightmare, or cuddle up with her just because he wanted too. Now he was 13, he was more interested in spending time with his friends, shrugging her off when she wanted a hug and camping out for the night in the middle of a cold, dark forest is his new favourite thing.

"Why do you have to grow up?" She says as she watches Henry run after his friends while Roland comes running over to her, "I am 4 years old! That makes me a big boy now doesn't it R'gina! Just like Henry!" Regina lets out a laugh and holds her arms open for Roland to run into them, she picks him up and gives him a tight squeeze; "Yes Roland, you're getting so big! Soon I won't be able to pick you up for cuddles!" She says as she ruffles his hair; "You will always give me cuddles R'gina, won't you?" Roland pouts out, how can she refuse cuddles from this cheeky monkey she thinks; "I always will baby don't you worry." She may be able to resist his father but Roland is a completely different story. Henry instantly took him under his arm when he joined school, making sure he was OK and made friends with the kids in his class. He had started coming over for play dates and asking Regina how to bake so from time to time they would spend their afternoons together of a weekend baking apple turnovers while Henry and the rest of his friends would play video games in the living room. She loved him like her own son and would do anything to protect him, it was nice to have a little boy around her house again now that her little boy didn't really need her any more. It was good just to be needed by somebody.

Tears formed in her eyes as the memories of Henry being a baby started playing in her mind, she blinked them back tickling Roland in the process to stop herself from getting emotional; "Stop R'gina! Put me doooown!" Roland giggled out wriggling from her embrace; "I'm going to join Henry, bye R'gina!" Roland chases after Henry, hearing R'gina shout "OK but be careful Honey!"

Robin stands a few paces behind her, admiring how she acts with his child, seeing the love in Roland's eyes as he turns back to wave at her. It doesn't surprise him at all that his little boy has fallen in love with the so-called 'evil queen.' At first he was a little apprehensive when Roland told him he was going to spend time with Henry, it wasn't Henry he was worried about, it was his mother. He had heard the stories of the 'evil queen' in the enchanted forest. Killing anything and anyone that had gotten in her way, he always thought he was lucky he had never crossed paths with her.

But oh how wrong he was, he knew she was a beauty, had been told as such by anyone who had met her but it was the most understated thing he had ever been told. She was vision, a goddess, a beauty that he had never seen before and he couldn't take his off of her. Ever since nearly shooting her with an arrow outside the wicked witches house he knew he was a gonner, knew that he would never be able to get her out of his mind. And he had been correct, every chance he got he sought her out but she always seemed to slip away whenever he was around. Was never given the opportunity to talk to her, admire her up close. He so desperately wanted to spend every waking minute of his day with her but she always ran away. Which is why he finds himself here, looking after 8 children just to be given the chance to spend the weekend with her.

Everyone in Storybrooke knew how besotted he was with Regina, which is why all the parents, Emma, Snow and Charming included had all said they were unavailable to accompany Regina on the camping weekend. It was his chance to prove himself worthy of her, he knew there was no way she would want to go camping alone, unable to refuse his help no matter how much he tried, luckily for him it was Snow who had stepped in to remind Regina she didn't know how to camp but he did. And that's how he is able to stand here now, just the two of them while the children are playing hide and seek.

He walks up to her slowly, watches how she double checks the tents to see that they are sturdy enough, although he can see by her expression that she has no idea what she is checking for. When he gets close enough he leans behind her, whispers in her ear; "See something you like?" Regina spins around with a jump, nearly tripping on the tent she was checking before the interruption; "I saw you... before, watching me when I was setting up your tent..."

"What no I wasn't." Regina bites back, fixing her hair behind her ear; "Ah but milady as I said, I saw you. So did you? See something you like?" Robin asks with a smirk.

"As a matter of a fact I did, my tent. You did a good job, that's what I was looking at, thief." Regina quickly answers, trying to avoid the fact that they both know it was him she was looking at, certainly not a tent.

"I don't think so milady, but if that is what one chooses to believe then so be it." Robin says as he moves around her to check on the kids tents, he should after all make sure that they won't fall down while they are sleeping tonight. He adjusts one of them slightly, digging it into the ground a bit more before fixing the zip so that it is fastened then moves onto the next, doing the same thing, zipping them all, checking the poles are intact and safely in the ground so no one will trip over them, pulling them out in the dark.

"I have checked them. You don't need to do it too." Regina snarks as she makes her way over to him, "I know I saw, and you did a good job truly, I am just making sure that while I have a queen in my company that you are safe and secure that's all." Robin says as he turns around to smile at her. Regina stops in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat, stunned expression on her face as she looks at him smiling at her. 'My god, that smile.' Regina thinks as she shakes herself out it, composing herself before saying; "Yes well, I should think so."

She turns her back to him to head to her car, he is just so irresistible, all she wants to do is kiss away that smile, feel his stubble across her face as she devours him with her tongue, but she can't, she has to remind herself that love is weakness, that she doesn't have time to continue to fall madly, deeply in love with the man she is destined to be with. Instead she unlocks her car, grabs her coat and places it over her shoulders, wrapping her scarf around her neck as the autumn chill begins to set in.

"I think it might snow milady." Robin yells from the other side of the camp site; "It might be time to start the fire don't you think?" He gathers some wood and places it in the middle of the site, setting chairs around it in a circle for when they roast marshmallows later with the children. Regina makes her way over to him, takes a seat on one of the chairs Robin has just placed down and she simply watches him, watches how the muscles in his arms flex each time he lifts one of the logs, notices how his brow has started to sweat, licks her lips as she sees him bite on his lower lip. He looks up and sees her licking her lips; "There you go again, seeing something you like milady." He smirks as he watches her face glow red with embarrassment.

"Oh please," she recovers; "I think your imagination is playing tricks on you." She raises her eyebrow at him, bites on her bottom lip while keeping eye contact, she sees it then, the lust in his eyes for her, his light blue going a darker shade as his pupils begin to dilate. Ah so I'm not the only one with a foolish crush she thinks as she throws him a wink, feeling like she has the upper hand on him now that she can see how much he also wants her.

Robin's quick with his reactions, simply throws her a wink back and places the last piece of wood he collected onto the fire pit. Just as he is about to continue his flirting with her the children all come running back into the camp. "Mom, Robin! We saw a deer!" Yells Henry as he runs over to take a seat next to Regina. "You did? That's amazing!" Regina says as she wraps her arm around Henry to bring him into a tight hug. "Mom stop my friends are here!" Henry whispers as he pulls out of her embrace, fighting the urge to act like a kid now that he is officially a teenager.

"Dad! It was amazing! She was huge!" Roland squeals as he jumps onto Robins knee; "That's amazing my boy!" Robin says as he blows a raspberry on his belly. "Daaaad!" Roland giggles, "Stoooop!" Robin laughs at his boy and places him on the seat next to him, looking over to Regina smiling at them brightly; "Did you know that deer grow new antlers every year?!" Roland says in between fits of laughter as robin tickles his side.

"No my boy I did not know that!" Robin says chuckling at his son who is sitting there with a proud grin; "Yep! Henry told me!" Robin looks over at Henry who chuckles at Roland's answer, "Yeah that's correct Roland, well done for remembering!" Regina glances a look at Henry nodding at him proudly for teaching the little boy something new.

"And how do you know this Henry? Did your mum tell you?" Robin asks as he looks over to Regina again, any chance he gets to make eye contact he will take and if that means having a conversation through their boys then so be it.

"What I actually told him was that male deers grow new antlers every year." Regina answers; "Yeah because females don't have any, isn't that right mom?" Henry questions her looking over to his friends to see they are losing interest in the conversation; "That's right Honey." Regina says as she follows her sons gaze over to his friends. "But that's enough of a nature lesson for one day I think, shall we make the fire now?" Regina asks as she stands up to move closer to the unlit fire pit, "It's getting cold so why don't you all go grab your coats and scarfs and we can sit around the fire, make some hot chocolate and marshmallows how does that sound?" The boys all cheer at once, running over to their tents to grab their extra clothing to keep them warm.

"And you Robin? Don't you think you should be putting your coat on too." Regina says as she looks over to him; "Well milady, I am already so used to spending nights in the cold sleeping on what was it you said I was again? A peasant who sleeps in dirt? That this weather simply doesn't bother me anymore, but thank you... for your concern." he adds with a wink.

"But this little one here will need his coat, go on my boy go grab your things from the tent." Robin adds as Roland gets up to follow Henry into the tent they both will be sharing for the night.

Regina and Robin are left alone again while the boys grab their things, she tries to busy herself by gathering the stuff they will need for the hot chocolate and marshmallows but she can feel his eyes baring into her, "Look I'm sorry okay? For what I said. I didn't mean it. You're not a... peasant. As such." She says as she turns to look at him.

"Oh really?" Robin smirks, taking steps towards her.

"Really, just a thief." She says with a quirk of her eyebrow as he grabs the marshmallows out of her hands, opening the packet and stuffing one into his mouth, grinning widely as he chews.

"I believe you have just proven my point thief." Regina answers as she rolls her eyes at him. The boys come running back to the fire pit shouting for hot chocolate and smores, "OK, OK not to worry boys we just need to light the fire first!" Robin says as they all turn to look at Regina.

"I suppose that's my job." Regina says with a twist of her wrist, a fire ball forming in her hand, the boys around her all oooo and aaaah as she puts on a little show for them making it bigger and smaller before throwing it at the fire pit, watching the flames roar at the wood and begin to burn. A fire forming quickly warming them up.

"That was amazing!" Roland squeaks as he runs over to Regina to hug her at her legs; "Thank you baby." Regina smiles down at him placing a hand over his head to ruffle his curls.

Robin makes quick work fixing the hot chocolates for them all, passing each of them a stick so that they can take turns taking a marshmallow out of the bag and sticking it to the end, adding crackers around them while Robin takes each of them to the fire to show them what to do. Regina sits back and enjoys just watching them all, sipping her hot chocolate enjoying the extra shot of whiskey Robin secretly added to each of their cups. He really is a good man, she thinks as she sees all the boys looking up to him, Henry especially seems to be besotted by him, hanging on every word he says as he shows them how long they should hold their smores over the fire.

She begins to day dream about what their life could be like if she finally let her heart win over her brain, how all 4 of them could live in her mansion, Henry and Roland becoming the brothers they already act like they are, her and Robin spending day and night together, what their wedding would be like, who her maid of honour could be, she doesn't think Mal would be into that sort of thing but Snow certainly would, maybe even Emma. She's lost in her own thoughts of growing old with Robin that she doesn't even notice the fact that he is now sitting in the chair beside her as the boys begin their scary stories of ghosts and things that go bump in the night.

"I think they're really enjoying themselves wouldn't you agree?" Regina jumps spilling a bit of her drink in the process "Oh yes they really are, aren't they?" She says as she wipes the hot chocolate she spilled on her pants tutting at it in the process.

"You really didn't dress for the occasion did you milady?" Robin chuckles as he takes a good look at her outfit, black heels to match her black pants, a thick black coat with fur on the collar and a champagne silk shirt underneath it, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. Stunning in every way he thinks as he looks her up and down.

"See something you like?" She throws back at him, smirking as she knowingly caught him checking her out.

"Well I have to tell you my queen, you do look beautiful. Slightly cold though, you're not used to being in the outdoors are you?" Robin says as he gets up from his seat, making his way towards the bag he brought with him.

Regina is taken a-back, did he really just call her beautiful? And so casually? No one has ever told her that before, not unless they wanted something from her, which most men do, she's seen them looking at her like she's a piece of meat. Knows that she is attractive, she works hard at keeping her figure but she certainly isn't doing it to gain their attention, Robin's attention on the other hand is a completely different matter.

"I didn't realise it would be so... cold." She answers him as he makes his way back over to her, taking a seat and unraveling the blanket he brought with him.

"You brought a blanket?" Regina says as she eyes him suspiciously.

"Well of course milady, I may sleep outside but I do enjoy some comfort every now and again." He chuckles with a wink as he throws the blanket over their legs, moving his chair slightly closer so their hips are just touching.

She can feel the heat radiating off him even in this weather, he really is an outdoors guy she thinks as she sneaks a look at him, his nose scrunching up slightly as a snow flake lands on it, she automatically reaches up to wipe it off as he turns his head to look at her, they stay like that for a moment both hands lying flat on their legs, little fingers intertwined under the blanket, small smiles on each other's faces as they look into each other's eyes. Both knowing full well they want each other, both not doing anything further about it.

Henry's voice breaks their moment, both quickly looking straight ahead to see Henry goofily looking at them; "Mom I've been shouting you for ages, there isn't enough tents."

"What do you mean there isn't enough tents, I packed them all... two people to each tent, there should be 5 tents." She says as she looks to each tent counting them in the process.

"Yeah there are 5 tents mom, but shouldn't there be 6?" Henry questions as he looks from her to Robin.

"Why do we need 6?" Regina asks still not fully understanding why they would need an extra tent.

She hears robin cough behind her. Oh. OH. NO. No, no, no, no. She didn't pack enough tents! She didn't pack a tent for Robin, she just counted the number of people going and split it in half! Tink must be sitting pretty laughing at the predicament she's got herself in, a whole night spent with her one true love, Tink would be more than happy if only she knew.

"It's fine don't worry, I can sleep outside, I am used to it. You boys head to bed now OK? The snows coming down and we don't want you catching colds." Explains Robin as he makes his way over to the boys patting them on the back as they say their goodnights. Regina automatically joins in on the goodnight, her mind busy thinking about the fact that Robin has said he will sleep outside. Of course he's not sleeping outside, it's snowing for heavens sake. She's going to have to share a tent with him. The excitement and nerves are already eating her up inside. She quickly gives each boy a hug, stopping at Henry and Roland to squeeze them extra tightly as she wishes them a goodnight, telling them to behave and to stay wrapped up warm. She had stuffed extra blankets into each of their tents as a precaution and she is glad she did now that it is snowing, she would hate to send them all home with the flu, just another thing the evil queen messed up.

Regina makes her way over to the fire pit, the only sounds she can hear is the quiet giggles from the boys trying to fight their sleep and the cackle of the fire as it continues to burn, the silence of the forest around her as she wraps the blanket around her tightly, lifting it slightly as to cover her hair, trying to keep it from getting wet from the snow.

"So..." Robin adds as he joins her around the fire pit. "You just happened to forget that extra tent huh?"

"I did, I wasn't thinking, it's certainly not what you're thinking anyway." Regina says as she searches on the floor for the bottle of whiskey she knows he stuffed under his seat. She takes a long sip before turning to look at him, passing him the bottle in the process.

Robin takes a sip before saying; "Maybe what I am thinking is exactly what you're thinking milady." Regina can't take this toying around with each other any more, she is either going to kiss him or throw a fire ball at him and either one sounds just as good as the other at the moment.

With a sigh she answers; "Well you certainly can't be sleeping out here in the snow, so let's not be childish about this. We can share a tent together. We have separate bedding. It will be fine. As long as you can keep your hands to yourself that is."

"I am nothing if not a gentleman, my queen." Regina scoffs and stands up, pulling him in the process as they are both still clinging onto the blanket for warmth. She struggles to find a way out of it, seemingly wrapped up in it with Robin no matter how many times she's pulled at the sides to break free. "Oh for heavens sake thief what have you done!"

"Me? I haven't done anything, you were the one who wrapped it around you, just stay, stop moving Regina stay still." He tries his best to keep her still but she keeps wriggling, he can see she isn't coping well being trapped.

He lowers his voice slightly, grabbing hold of her hands holding them between his own, stopping her from moving and looking deep into her eyes. "Regina, its OK, I'm here." She is shaking in his hands, clearly uncomfortable with being refined to the spot, he looks to his left, sees that the blanket is caught in between the chairs and kicks them to the side so that the blanket is free to fall around them, loosening immediately, giving him the chance to move his arms up and down hers, trying to calm her and warm her up at the same time.

Regina tries to calm down, now that she is no longer trapped against him she doesn't want to move, she's enjoying the warmth he is giving her, the light feel of his hands against her arms is calming her, he bends down and picks up the blanket, wrapping it around the tops of their heads as he presses his forehead against hers.

"See everything is fine, you're safe Regina."

Regina doesn't even think about her next move, just moves her head to the right slightly and leans forward, capturing his lips with hers. Her hands instantly go to his face, pressing her palms against his cheeks as she deepens the kiss, Robin is quick with his reactions, finally he thinks, finally, he is kissing her, finally she is kissing him, his hands leave her arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer as his tongue begins to caress her bottom lip seeking permission, she grants it immediately, tongues fighting for dominance as each of them grasp onto anything they can, his hands tugging at the back of her coat, hers moving to the back of his neck as she runs her fingers through his hair, the blanket long forgotten falling to the floor.

Regina feels her blood pumping faster, her heart beating like it never has before, a need she has never recognised is pulsating through her body. She needs him, all of him and by the erection that is currently pressed up against her stomach she knows he feels the same way.

They pull apart trying to catch their breath as their foreheads touch, not letting any further distance between them. She looks up into his eyes and sees the spark she was so desperately trying to hide away from. Robin holds her tighter and whispers; "Should we go into the tent or would you like me to stay somewhere else, you know you could always magic another tent here?"

"I didn't even think of that." She breathes out, still trying to calm herself from her unexpected make out session a few feet away from where her son is sleeping.

"Come on." He says as he leads her into the tent and closes it behind them. No other word is spoken between them, they both turn away from each other so they can dress into their sleep wear, him joggers and a white t-shirt, her in a silk black pyjama set. They turn to face each other, an atmosphere building around them, it's so quiet Regina thinks she can hear her heart beating, which means Robin can too, which also means he can tell how much she wants this but just doesn't want to say it out loud. She should have this. Just one night. One night to forget about all the problems that she is having in her life. Can't she just have a night where she doesn't have a wicked sister, where she doesn't have to save the town, the people who hate her so much already. Can't she have one night with her soul mate?

She deserves this and she knows she does. Without uttering a word to him she takes a step forward, watches him do the same as she starts to unbutton her pyjama top, slowly she undoes each button, never looking away from him as she sees his eyes dropping lower and lower with each button that pops open, until each one is undone and the top is left open just covering her nipples. She shrugs the garment off of her and lets it pool to the floor, licking her lips then taking the bottom one into her mouth, biting it slightly as she sees him staring at her. His eyes flicking from right to left breast. Her skin tanned and glowing, the muscles in her stomach tensing with every breath she takes in, her chest lifting up and down as robin looks at her like he is ready to eat her whole. Next she pulls her pyjama pants down, her underwear following suit as she stands straight in front of him, bare for him see.

"You are beautiful milady." Robin says breaking the silence between them as he takes off his white t shirt revealing his muscular stomach, her eyes trial all over him, biting her lip harder as he pulls his pants down, his erection standing up ready for her. He is the most attractive man she has ever seen. They both stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, admiring their one true loves, because even though Robin doesn't know the full story yet, he knows he is destined to be with the woman who is stood in front of him right now. He knew it from the moment he met her and he feels like his whole life has been leading up to this moment. He can't take any more waiting, he wants her, must have her. He takes two strides forward before reaching her grabbing her by the waist with both arms and pulling her towards him so their bodies are pressed against each other.

He kisses her hard, all tongues and nibbles as they both can't get enough of each other. Regina's hands wonder all over him, trying to memorize each grove of his skin, every scar, every dent as if this is their only time together she wants to remember every little piece of him. Robin kisses her everywhere, kisses his way along her jaw, up to her brow and back down again sucking on her ear lobe before moving his way to her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking hard, he moves his arms from her waist, both travelling up her body, feeling the curve of her hips, moving round to squeeze the ample flesh of her ass, then moving around until he reaches her breasts taking them both in his hands and palms them, twisting her nipples between his fingers.

Regina makes the second sound, moaning heavily when he twists at her nipples, she couldn't hold in the moan not when he is sucking her pulse point so well, her eyes are rolling back into her head as he continues with his movements, pleasure and pain mixed together as her knees begin to go weak from the sensation, her arms wrap around his shoulders keeping her steady as he continues to nip and suck at her neck, twisting her nipples; "Fuck Robin." Regina breathes out at a particular sharp twist.

"Shhh my love." Robin says as he moves down her neck, leaving a trial of wet kisses as he takes her left nipple into his mouth biting and then soothing it over with his tongue. "oh my god." Regina moans as he continues to bite then soothe with his tongue, sucking every now and again, swapping between breasts as his right hand begins to move down her body, he grabs her right leg and swings it over his hip so she can steady herself and hold onto him, his hand caresses her thigh as he continues to bite and suck at her nipples his left hand now securing holding her at her lower back, he makes her way up her right thigh, moves around her hip to grab a hold of her ass and squeezes, he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth, moaning; "I have been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you, you have the most amazing arse I have ever seen in my life." He squeezes it again grabbing the ample of flesh there, Regina is only able to moan out in pleasure as his hand makes its way to her sex. His fingers slide through her folds; "you're soaked already my love." He says as he massages over clit, Regina letting out quiet moans each time his fingers press against her clit.

Regina feels amazing, she knows that if this is her only time with him it was worth every second as for the first time in forever she finally feels alive, finally feels like the woman she is supposed to be and with the man she is supposed to be with. His fingers are like magic to her as he moves them lower down her sex, pumping one finger into her she cries out, he quickly places his left hand over her mouth; "Sssh my love, we need to be quiet."

"I can't help it you're so, ah, so good with your hands." Regina hums out as he continues to pump into her, adding a second finger and curling them; "Oh my god right here, keep going." Regina is panting as he continues to pump into her, her pleasure building higher and higher, Robin takes one of her nipples back into his mouth, swirling it around his tongue as he continues to pump into her and massages her clit with his thumb.

"You're amazing, this feels so good!" Regina moans out as quietly as she can; "I'm going to come Robin please don't stop." He continues his movements, going faster and faster as he chases her orgasm, he can feel her walls tighten as he adds a third finger and increases the pressure on her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Regina screams out as her orgasm hits her hard, she collapses into him as he holds her tightly letting her leg fall from around his waist as he slows his movements letting her come down from her high.

Regina is breathing heavily, she doesn't think she has had an orgasm as intense as that for a while, if ever, and if he's that good with his hands she can't wait to find out what else he can do. At the thought of him inside her she jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, capturing his lips with hers, sucking on his lower lip, tracing her tongue over it until he grants her entrance. Robin kneels down while she is straddling him lies her flat on her back onto the blankets he had set out in the tent earlier ensuring her head is on the soft pillows beneath her. They continue to share wet kisses letting out low moans as they grind against each other skin on skin as his erection slides through her folds.

"Robin..." Regina moans out; "I need you inside me, please." She begs as his erection slides over her clit, thrust after thrust.

"With pleasure milady." Robin reaches for his erection and pushes it inside of her, both of them gasping out as he fills her, "you're so tight, so wet my love." He thrusts inside of her, deeper and deeper, filling her completely, Regina moves her head to the side desperately needing air; "You feel amazing Robin." She breathes out as she pushes up to meet each of his thrusts.

She feels like she is on fire burning for the need of him, for this moment to last forever; "Harder Robin." She pleads as he pushes further and further into her. He doesn't think he can hold out for much longer, he is desperate for her, desperate to please her for hours on end and only hopes this will not be the last time with her, he is already addicted. She's like a drug that he will never be able to quit nor will he ever want to.

"You're so gorgeous Regina, so perfect." He moans out as he thrusts faster and faster into her picking up the pace. He takes a nipple into his mouth, he knows she likes this, knows when there is pleasure and pain mixed to together it will have her shaking and there it is, those moans that he loves so much from her, breathing deeply and sighing oh god every time he hits that part of her that has her legs shaking.

"Right there don't stop." She says as she pushes up with him so that her clit is rubbing against him, that's all she needed to feel her orgasm pulsing through her again, after a few more thrusts it hits her hard, has her biting on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out. Robin continues to thrust into her, chasing his own orgasm as she comes down from hers. After a few more thrusts he pushes his head into the crook of her neck biting down on the pillow as he spills inside of her.

"That was amazing..." Regina pants out still recovering from her second orgasm. "You are amazing." She says as she strokes the back of his head with one hand, the other still wrapped around his back.

"That was the best sex I have ever had." Robin says as he looks up to smirk at her, he bends down to kiss her lightly on the lips, the passion there still burning inside them. He pulls out of her, feeling the juices flow around them as he reaches for a cloth to wipe her, placing it back into his bag once he had finished.

"I never thought I would have this again." Regina says as Robin lies back down next to her, pulling her over to him so her head now rested on his chest.

"Nor I my love." He answers placing a kiss on the top of her brow.

I guess true love isn't weakness after all. She thinks to herself as she snuggles closer to her soulmate, knowing that she is going to take a chance with him now, hoping that the future she day dreamed about earlier with him will soon become a reality.


	5. The Bucket List

**The bucket list**

prompt 1. friends with benefits

 **Regina Mills had always wanted to go travelling and escape the grasp of her mother before having to start her new job in New York. A** **s soon as she graduated from Yale, she booked a one way ticket, made a bucket list of places she wanted to go to and got on the plane, never looking back. - outlawqueen end goal**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I might develop this further, let me know if you're interested in more chapters!**

Straight after university Regina knew she needed a break. She had spent all her life in school, comprising her social life to achieve the best just like her mother had told her. But now that she had finally made her mother happy, well Cora's version of happy anyway, Regina knew it was her time to escape. Escape the clutch her mother had hold of her.

Her mother had said she would be given one year, just one year to go out and gain some new experiences before she started working at Leopold enterprises.

So as soon as she graduated from Yale, Regina booked a one way ticket, made a bucket list of places she wanted to go to and got on the plane, never looking back.

She spent months in South East Asia, soaking up the culture, eating the best food she had ever tasted, meeting people who she knew had already changed her life. She had been apprehensive about going alone but anything to get her away from her mother was worth it. Plus she never felt truly alone, had continued to see familiar faces from her travels as she went from place to place, ticking them off her bucket list one at a time.

One particular familiar face stood out from the others. She had met him briefly in Bangkok, a drunken night spent on Kaosan Road, drinking buckets of cheap alcohol as they danced under the stars. She didn't even know his name, just knew he had the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen, light brown hair with flicks of blonde throughout pushed back just the way she liked it and stubble across his jaw that she imagined running her fingers through.

She didn't see him again until she made it to Cambodia. This time she made sure to learn his name, Robin. She liked the way it sounded on her tongue. He had took her under his wing, introduced him to his band of 'merry men' as they liked to call themselves. Explained that they had all graduated from the University of Nottingham and had decided to go travelling together, not ready just yet to face the real world.

They spent their days exploring the cities of Cambodia, visiting the Angkor Wat temples, soaking in the culture and history of the country, then spending their nights in secluded bars, crashing at any hostel that would take in 10 men and her.

She had always known nothing could happen between them. She didn't even want a relationship. She had broken up with Daniel a month before graduation. Her heart torn apart when she found him in their apartment with another woman. 4 years and a promise of an engagement wasted. She needed time to heal; time to reflect on her life and where she wanted to go. So no, a relationship with Robin was not on the cards. She was relieved when he told her he had a girlfriend back home, Marian. This meant she didn't have to worry about either of them taking it any further, that they could continue to be friends and nothing more.

They went separate ways once they had finished exploring Cambodia, Robin and the band of merry men heading to Vietnam while Regina left Asia for Australia. This time they made sure they swapped contact details, a promise of meeting up again in Australia when he made his way over there.

That was 3 months ago. They had kept in touch, sending each other messages here and there, making sure they're still safe and having fun. But things happen when you're travelling. You move on, make new friends, it's hard enough keeping in touch with home let alone those who you meet when you're away. The messages come through less frequently, from every day, to once a week then to one single message a month. But she always held a special place in her heart for him. That's why, when he messaged her saying he needed a place to stay in Sydney she offered him her couch.

"Are you nervous? You look nervous." Her roommate Mal asked as Regina watched the clock on the wall of the airport, waiting for Robin to arrive.

"I suppose, I mean it's been 3 months." Regina says as she idly places the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear, her long dark locks flowing behind her back.

"I can't believe you invited him to stay with us, I mean, it's a little bit weird don't you think? You only knew him for a month." Mal snorts as she whips her blonde behind her shoulders.

"I know but I only knew you for one day and we moved into together!" Regina snorts back. she had landed in Sydney with one night in a hostel booked, her plan was to explore the city for a week and then continue with her bucket list, starting with the East Coast. But things change, they always do when you're travelling. When Regina checked into her room at Base Hostel, Mal was already occupying her room, they had clicked straight away, Mal telling Regina that she was moving out of the hostel the next day into an apartment and her roommate had just flunked out, so if Regina was interested, she could take the spot.

The rent was cheap, hidden away on a street in Bondi overlooking the beach and Regina had fallen in love with the place straight away, knew it was better than staying in a hostel, so she took the chance and moved in with Mal. The small apartment consisted of two bedrooms and an open plan kitchen and living room, one bathroom that the girls fought over each morning as they got ready for work. Her favourite thing about the apartment though was the roof. There was a stairway leading up to it from Regina's bedroom, spiral steel steps that lead onto the roof and over looked the Pacific Ocean. It was a beautiful view; she spent many nights up there, working on her bucket list, adding places she wanted to visit. She knew Robin would love it and couldn't wait to show him as soon as he arrived.

"That's different!" Mal snaps back, pulling Regina out of the memory of when she first met Mal.

"How is that different Mal?"

"Because I'm not some guy you have a bit of a crush on." Mal adds as she wraps an arm around Regina's shoulders; "But don't worry little one, I won't let him know your secret."

Regina shrugs her off, giving her a knowing look adding; "I do not have a crush, we are just friends nothing more."

"Friends with benefits?" Mal asks, a smirk spreading across her face as she watches Regina's cheeks flush red.

Regina just rolls her eyes at Mal, the butterflies in her stomach kicking up a notch, the anticipation of what is going to happen next building as she scans the airport arrival screen, checking to ensure his flight is on time. The board shows his flight has arrived, she figures he will be waiting for his luggage now, only a few more minutes before they will be reunited.

Regina doesn't know what's going to happen between them, or how long he is even staying for, she isn't holding out on the prospect of him staying for long, most people never do. She has made plenty of friends in Australia who have stayed for a few days, a few weeks or even just a few hours, a flying visit between cities, so she knows not to build her hopes up, that its unlikely Robin will be sticking around but its always good to see a familiar face, especially when its his.

She spots him then, walking through the terminal scanning the faces around the airport for hers, she sees his eyes sparkle as they make eye contact, a huge smile spreading across his face, a warm buzz filling her chest as she sees him quickening his pace to get to her faster.

"Regina!" He calls out, dropping his bags as he makes the last few paces between them, opening his arms out so that she can run into them. He scoops her up as soon as they make contact, twirling her around in a circle as her laughter fills the room.

"I missed you." She says into his ear as he places her down onto the floor, still keeping her in his embrace.

"And I you." Robin whispers back, hugging her tighter before dropping a kiss onto her brow, his lips lingering for a while longer than necessary, but she doesn't think anything of it, it's been a while she tells herself. He missed her as a friend, that's all, she thinks as he takes her hand in his while she leads him over to meet Mal.

"Mallory, this is Robin." Regina introduces them both; "It's Mal, nice to meet you Robin, I've heard **_so_** much about you."

"You have? All good I hope?" Robin says as he lets go of Regina's hand to shake Mal's.

"Nothing but the best from our little one here." Mal says as she leads them out of the airport, making their way to the car they had rented for the week.

They head straight back to the apartment so that Robin can unpack and catch up on some sleep. It had been a long day for him, he had been up for the last 24 hours and he wanted to avoid getting any jet lag. They make their way into their apartment, Regina giving him a quick tour all the while walking hand in hand. Regina had always sought out human contact, never getting it from her mother as a child; she always gained comfort from her friends, whether that was linking their fingers together or wrapping an arm around them but Mal still eyed them suspiciously, throwing Regina a wink when she walked him into her bedroom.

"And this is my room, its small as you can see but its home now." Regina adds as she sits down on her bed, Robin joining her.

"It's lovely, Regina, you've really settled here haven't you?" Robin asks as he turns onto the bed to lie his head on her pillow.

"I know, I always thought I wouldn't be keen on staying in one place for so long, especially with only having a year to travel but I fell in love with the place. The locals are wonderful, the food divine and I am really enjoying my job. I'm happy here you know?" She moves to lie down next to him, shoulders touching as he reaches for her hand to link it with hers.

"I can see that, you're glowing." Robin answers as he squeezes her fingers. Regina looks up from their hands to see him staring at her; they stay like that for a few moments, hands linked, looking into each other's eyes, soft smiles across their faces.

Regina pulls them from their moment, releasing his hand as she turns onto her side to face him on the bed, her left elbow resting on the pillow underneath her keeping her head up as her right hand lies flat on the space between them; "What brings you here then thief?"

"Seriously, are you ever going to let that go?! I didn't steal your iPod!" Robin laughs out, moving his hands to rest on his stomach.

"Well I still don't have it thief... "

"You left it behind! What was I supposed to do, of course I kept it, and its not my fault it was robbed either, you milady are just terrible at keeping hold of things that are yours."

"Hmm yes well, maybe it was my fault for leaving it but it was your fault it was robbed, you know Vietnam is known for pick pocketing!"

"That was a mere accident; I can assure you I did my best to look after it."

"I'm sure you did... what brings you here anyway, in your last message you said you were going home to Marian, I didn't think I would see you again." Regina says changing the subject wanting to find out what has him lying on her bed instead of his girlfriends.

Robin sighs, lifts his head up to stare at the blank ceiling above him; "She broke up with me; apparently she met someone else, a week after I left. I didn't know anything about it; she had been cheating on me the whole time Regina."

"I can't believe it, I am so sorry Robin." Regina says as lifts her hand up from the bed, placing it over his hands on his stomach and squeezes onto them.

"What's done is done, I can't go back and change anything, but I'm just not ready to go home yet, so I thought why not pay a visit to my favourite evil queen." Robin says with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood, turning his face to the right to flash her a smile.

"Don't start with that again.." Regina lightly hits him on his stomach and rolls her eyes.

"OK, OK I won't... sorry, the merry men send their love by the way." Robin says changing the subject quickly.

"I miss them, I missed you, I'm glad you're here Robin." she says as she leans down to press a kiss on his cheek, moving after it to get up from the bed but he stops her takes hold of her hand again and pulls her back down; "Stay? Just for a little while, so that I can fall asleep?"

How can she say no to him? she thinks as she sinks back down onto the bed lying down next to him and places her hand back onto his stomach; "Of course."

They wake up with their bodies tangled together, her back pressed up against his as he spoons her from behind, caressing her stomach in his sleep, Regina pulls out of the embrace slowly, careful not to wake him. They had spent many nights in Cambodia cuddled up together but it feels different now, not like it did when he was taken by another and it was purely platonic, now they're both single she feels like they are crossing a line they shouldn't be. She quietly exits her room, leaving him sound asleep on her bed as she makes her way to the living room.

"So... Just friends huh?" Mal asks with a quirk of her eyebrow as Regina enters the room, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Yes Mal, just friends." Regina emphasizes with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think so little one, he is besotted with you, I saw it the moment he laid eyes on you." Mal answers as she pulls herself off of the sofa and makes her way over to the fridge to pour herself a vodka tonic, automatically making Regina one in the process.

Mal passes Regina her drink, giving her the time to take a long sip and mull over her answer back; "Don't be silly Mal, he's just told me Marian broke up with him, he seems pretty heart broken, he definitely doesn't have feelings for me."

"He certainly didn't look heartbroken to me little one." Mal simply adds, never one to care for relationships. In the short months Regina had known Mal she soon realised Mal wasn't the type to get herself hung up on anyone, she preferred her time alone, only accepting anyone in her bed for a quick fuck when she needed it and Regina admired her for it, admired the way she was fiercely independent, never relying on others to make her happy.

Regina wanted to be more like her, had even tried to be a few times, on late nights spent in a bar with Mal, bringing someone back to keep her company, but she missed the connection. It wasn't the same for her to sleep with someone without any feelings, she needed it. It's what had her ending up in bed on the odd occasion with Mal, both knowing it was something they could do to release the tension without having to worry about their friendship being torn apart.

"So... tonight, Bucket List?" Mal asks, allowing Regina to avoid talking about her feelings for Robin.

"Bucket List." Regina said with a nod.

The Bucket List is the ultimate casual chic beachside bar that had become their favourite place to spend their nights, it was their own little home away from home, they knew the menu off by heart, the wait staff quickly becoming their close friends when Mal had started working there and Regina just knew Robin would love it.

The sprawling restaurant is about as close as you'll get to St Tropez' Club 55 and a Paris Hilton Champagne shower on the eastern beaches. It's right on the promenade where families of well-heeled Bondi dwellers mingle among guys in low V tees and even lower slung shorts, with their hats sitting so askew you wonder how it stays on. Its grunge and glamour mixed in one and she loved it. She had ended up replacing her bucket list of destinations with a bar and she didn't mind one bit.

Regina let Robin sleep for a few hours, her and Mal choosing to sit on the roof top, taking a jug of vodka tonics and lime with them while they watched the sun set over the ocean. Ideally gossiping over could be playing at the Bucket List tonight and whether or not Mal would bring home the new bartender who had started a week ago.

Robin woke up with the smell of her surrounding him, he took a deep breath in as he inhaled her scent, sinking his head further into the pillow. God he really did miss her, he thinks as he turns onto his stomach snuggling further into her bed. he had only known Regina for a few months and already he saw her as one of his best friends, he had missed her when she left for Australia, missed the quick banter she had with him, the way her nose would crinkle and she would dip her head and lick her lips whenever she was feeling shy or nervous. She was the first person he thought of when he had heard the news about Marian, he just wanted to see her, be with her and that's what had him booking his ticket to Australia. Her last message to him said that she was in Sydney living with another woman and she was working for a top PR company in the city centre. He knew she would let him stay if he asked and so he did, and of course, just like he predicted she said yes.

He looked around her room, taking in what he can, the light breeze coming through the window letting the purple curtains flow loosely, her white and purple floral bedding cooling with the breeze as he pulled the duvet away from his body. The little trinkets and treasures shes collected from her travels displayed proudly on any available space in the room. he smiles broadly when he notices the little gold elephant on her nightstand. It was something he had gotten her after she mentioned once that elephants were her favourite animal.

He see's a note next to it _"we are on the roof "_ an arrow pointing to the door to the right of her room that leads out onto a small balcony. He makes his way onto the balcony, climbing up the spiral staircase to the roof and he finds the two women sat in bikinis, Regina's white, Mal's black, as they both soak up the rest of the sun as it sets.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Robin says as he makes his way over to them, sitting on the bottom of Regina's sun lounger, lifting her legs up in the process and placing them over his own.

"Why thank you darling, here have a drink." Mal says as she passes him over a vodka tonic.

Robin takes the drink from Mal with a thanks as he looks to his right to see Regina smirking at him, hes currently stroking over her legs with his hands, squeezing as he gets to her feet, giving her a foot rub.

"Oh that feels nice." Regina moans out at a particularly good rub from Robin.

"You two seriously need to fuck already. This sexual tension is killing me." Mal says as she watches the pair swap quick glances.

"Mal, we've talked about this, don't embarrass Robin as soon as he gets here. we are just friends isn't that right?" Regina says as she kicks Robins thigh with her foot.

"That's correct milady, sorry to disappoint you Mal." Robin says, deflated by Regina's answer. He knows she doesn't want a relationship, she told him as much when she revealed her heartbreak over Daniel, but he always thought there could be more between them, friends with benefits perhaps.

He isn't blind, the first thing he noticed about her was how beautiful she was, and certainly now sitting here while she is covered in tanning oil, the smell of coconut pouring off of her as the wind carries her scent towards him. She lays back onto the sun lounger, he watches as her stomach muscles tense as she laughs at his answer, her chest rising and falling with each breath she takes, her dark brown eyes matching perfectly with the brown locks of her hair, he knows there is something more between them but he wouldn't want to risk their friendship. Maybe though, he thinks as he turns to watch the sun set behind them, maybe they could make it work. Maybe its exactly what they need to get over their heartbreak for their past relationships.

"We'll see." Is all Mal retorts back, knowing as much as they do that there is more to come between the pair.

With the sun finally set behind them, they make their way back down to their apartment, all going their separate ways to get ready for the night. Regina lets Robin take her room while she joins Mal in hers so they can help each other chose an outfit each.

Robin sits in the living room waiting for the women to join him, fixing them all cocktails he learnt to make while in Vietnam. As he brings them to the coffee table he hears the two of them giggling in the hallway, the sound of heels clicking along the wooden floor as they appear in the living room.

He nearly knocks the drinks over unable to concentrate on placing them down in the centre of the table when he sees Regina enter the room. She looks exquisite. her short hair is curled loosely, her skin glowing from the sun she caught today, the white dress she is wearing flowing down creating a circle around her. The little minx, he thinks as he sees shes undone every button of the dress so that her chest is exposed down to her belly button, nothing but a matching white belt holding it in place.

Mal scoffs out a laugh at his reaction; "And you guys think you're just friends hmmm." Is all she had to say to get them both looking at the floor and blushing.

"You look beautiful, you both do." Robin says trying to compose himself, passing a drink over to Mal and then to Regina, touching her fingers lightly with his own as she takes the glass from him.

"Why thank you dear." Mal adds as she saunters over to the couch, the leather of her pants accentuating her legs as her low cut black silk shirt reveals just the right amount of cleavage.

Regina still hasn't spoken, can only look and admire Robin in his suit, he is wearing a crisp white long sleeve shirt and deep navy blue suit pants matching perfectly with his light blue eyes. The suit jacket hanging over a chair in the kitchen. She feels the knot in her stomach tighten as sees him look her up and down, unashamed to be caught looking as he sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

"You don't look so bad yourself thief." Regina manages to get out as she moves past him, their shoulders touching briefly as she makes her way over to the couch joining Mal.

"So this bucket list we are going to..." Robin adds as he sits on the arm chair opposite the women; "Was it on your bucket list of places to go Regina?"

"No it wasn't but it worked out quite nicely, Mal works there in the week, its our little home from home, we love it, free music, free drinks, you'll like it I promise." Regina answers him now that she has finally figured out how to talk again.

They finish off their cocktails, reminiscing of all the things they did in Cambodia, Mal jumping in when she can but mostly leaving them to it in order for them to catch up. The bar is only a short walk from their apartment so when they finish their cocktails they make their way. walking in silence as Mal stands on the right of Regina, Robin to left, linked arm in arm as she strokes the back of his hand with her thumb.

They take their usual spot at the bar, the corner booth that over looks the promenade facing Bondi beach, a beautiful array of fairy lights above them hang from umbrellas making it look like the night sky is sparkling a mix of greens, blues and yellows down onto them.

"What are we ordering?" Robin asks as he glances over the menu.

"Don't worry about that, I will sort out the orders." Mal says as she makes her way into the bar, leaving them alone.

"So..." Robin says as he turns to face Regina; "You really do look beautiful."

"Well you are used to seeing me with no make up, denim shorts and tank tops so I guess you're not used to this look." Regina says turning her body to face him more.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what, you know that." Robin says as he moves his arm around her to rest on the back of the chairs; "Hows it been here anyway for you, have you met anyone?"

"No one special." Regina answers with a shrug. "I've had my fair share of one night stands but nothing that's worth another night, its difficult you know, when you're travelling and now that I am settled here, I still don't really think I am ready for anything serious, just a little fun maybe."

"Yeah I know what you mean, after Marian all I wanted was to have her not be the last one I was with, night after night I was bringing someone back to the hostel, but its not the same you know. I needed that connection with them but it just didn't mean anything." Robin starts to play with the ends of her hair with the arm he has around her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You know we could always..." Robin starts with a smirk.

"Don't, you know that could ruin our friendship." Regina says as she moves her hand onto his thigh, like its the most natural thing in the world.

Robin leans closer towards her and whispers in her ear; "It wouldn't have to, we wouldn't let it, we both get what we want, a friendship and sex... when and if we ever want it."

"And what are you two love birds whispering about?" Mal says as she carries over a fish bowl filled with her own special cocktail in one hand and two buckets of prawns hooked over her other hand for the table.

Regina toys with the idea in her mind of her having sex with Robin while the conversation is changed to how Mal got the job at the bar, Mal and Robin swapping notes on cocktails they can make as they sip their drinks and finish off their food. Could the really make it work? She trusts Robin more than anyone and wouldn't want to ruin what they have with a relationship that would only end in heartbreak when it was time to stop travelling and head back to reality at home but maybe, just maybe, a no nonsense fuck buddy is exactly what they could gain from each other.

The band starts playing, just a lead singer, a guitarist and someone playing the keyboard, they start off slow, a cover of Vance Joy's songs, Lay It On Me, she listens to lyrics;

 _Let me in_

 _Everything starts at your skin so new_

 _Your loves always finding me out_

 _Who am I kidding_

 _Before my defenses come down_

 _Ah baby_

 _Will you lay it all on me now_

She hums along to the beat, her hand still stroking over Robins thigh as he continues to play with the ends of her hair. She inhales deeply, the scent of him filling her, a hint of forest that always brings her comfort. She watches as Robin and Mal laugh together as Mal tells him a story of one lucid affair she had with the guy currently running the bar. His laugh making Regina laugh too even though she's heard this story a thousand times before.

That's when she realised she could do it, she wanted to do it, wanted to explore every inch of Robin, see what it would feel like to have him pressed against her skin to skin, to find out if those lips are as soft as they look. If his hands could bring her pleasure that she had never reached before. She believed their friendship would only strengthen from it, that they were both mature enough to know the difference between lust and love. And this was just lust, an animalistic need for each other. That's what she wanted to believe as she pressed against him whispering in his ear; "Lets do it, lets be friends with benefits."


	6. I choose you

prompt: fuck me or leave

missing year

She hated it here. Hated every second she spent in the enchanted forest without her Henry. Every day she spent crying at the loss of him, at the thought of him not knowing who she is to him. It kills her knowing the memories they have together are now replaced with new ones and here she is now stuck in her kingdom with the people she despises.

Well not all of them, she thinks as she makes her way through the gardens, absentmindedly running her fingers through the bushes she passes, letting the rain drops fall onto her fingers as she continues to walk. There is one person she enjoys the company of, the person who she is walking after now; a curly haired little boy by the name of Roland.

She watches Roland now as he runs through the gardens ahead of her, shouting "R'gina, keep up!" Every time he turns round to make sure she is still there, still with him. They only get an hour to themselves every other day, it seems the thief has accepted the fact that his son also enjoys the company of the so called 'evil queen' and takes a step back when it comes to their time together, he used to follow them, weary at first that his son shouldn't spend time with a woman who carries such demons with her but nobody could deny the fact that the queen loved Roland and he would always be safe with her. Robin also couldn't deny the fact that it made him happy to see a glint of hope in her eyes every time his boy ran towards her.

She doesn't notice Robin leave the side entrance of her castle, making his way over to them as she catches up to Roland, picking him up and spinning him round in a circle as he giggles away at her tickling his sides; "R'gina stop!" he giggles out; "That tickles!" his fingers latching around hers to make her stop.

"Having fun my boy?" Robin says as he reaches them. Oh great, Regina thinks, realising her hour with Roland has been cut short, why does he have to do this, why does that thief have to go out of his way to destroy the only chance of happiness she gets nowadays; she thinks as she quickly looks him up and down, watches as he does the same to her, stopping his gaze when his eyes reach her chest as she bends down to place Roland onto the grass. He thinks she doesn't notice his lingering eyes on her; but she does; every time. He never looks away quick enough. She enjoys his eyes on her, even though he truly irritates her every time he speaks at a meeting, she enjoys the way his pupils dilate as he take her in, sometimes she thinks he ruins her time with Roland just so he can look at her for longer, especially when she cuts their council meetings short with Snow and Charming. She Purposefully started to wear her corsets lower than usual, pushing her breasts up more and leaning over the table, sitting herself directly opposite him and batting her eyes when he does nothing but smirk at her like a cat that's got the milk. She would simply raise her eyebrow at him and turn to Snow and Charming to dismiss any foolish idea they came up with to rid them of the wicked witch.

"Yes so much fun! I love R'gina!" Roland squeak's as he clings onto her legs, pulling her out of her own thoughts. "I love you too" Regina says as she pushes her hand through his curls, tickling the back of his neck slightly and bending down again to give him a tight squeeze.

"Little John is looking for you my boy, he mentioned something about a new bow?" Robin says with a smirk as he watches his sons eyes light up; "A new bow?!" He practically screams; "Yes my boy, he's waiting for you in your room why don't you…" Before Robin has the chance to finish Roland is already saying his goodbyes as he sprints off towards the castle.

"Do you think a bow for a child is really a good idea thief?" Regina questions as she continues to stare at the castle as a way to avoid looking at Robin.

"Why yes milady. He wants to learn and Little John will look out for him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"It's your majesty, thief and it isn't anybody else's safety I am bothered about." She says as she turns to face him, her long black satin dress swishing in the process.

"Oh I am quite aware of that, _your majesty." Robin says, taking a step closer towards her, his legs just touching the skirt of her dress._

She glares at him, how dare he think its ok to enter her personal space she thinks, she did not grant him permission to do so, she doesn't understand why he is always pushing her for more and yet here he is always wanting more of her, whether that's more of her ideas for ridding them of the wicked witch, more of her past and why she is the way she is or more of her in general, seeking out her touch by standing too close for her liking. And this is what it is that has her blood boiling, her heart pumping faster, and her breath catching in her throat as he yet again steps closer.

She hates him, despises him she thinks, but there is something about him, the strength and determination he carries with him throughout the castle certainly has caught her eye, not to mention his body, the muscle tensing beneath his clothing is something she has definitely noticed when he picks up Roland like he weighs nothing, but it's the way he looks at her like no other person has before. In his eyes she can tell he doesn't see her as the evil queen, that she doesn't spark fear into his soul as she knows she does with the rest of his 'band of merry men' and she hates that he looks at her that way; with hope and admiration when at the moment she feels nothing but weak and empty.

"Don't." she bites as he goes to take another step, closing the gap between them as he tries to place a hand over hers.

"Regina, I..." He starts as he yet again attempts to hold onto her hand.

"I will not tell you again thief, it's your majesty!" She yells as she stomps backwards trying to get away from his touch. She may have slipped before with him, letting him get closer to her than anyone else in the castle after one too many glasses of red wine and a few nights of feeling incredibly lonely but she won't again, she will spend her time here as she believes she should; in isolation from love and happiness. She doesn't deserve it now, not when Henry is so far away from her.

"You can't keep doing this, your majesty. You can't let me believe there is something between us one night and then treat me as if I am nothing the next."

"You are nothing. You're just a peasant who sleeps in dirt. I am a queen." She throws her head up high and pushes her dress back behind her, putting on a display of royalty even though it is just the two of them in the garden.

"Fine, think what you want your majesty. I'll stay out of your way from now on." Robin states as his head drops down to the floor, his tone lower as he reaches the end of his sentence.

"Fine." All of sudden Regina is gone in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Robin on his own in the garden as she reappears in her bed chambers.

How dare he she mutters to herself as she stalks the length of her chambers, thrashing her skirt behind her with each turn, how dare he even think something could actually happen between us, she thinks as sit sits herself down in front of her mirror and loosens the high pony tail she was wearing to let her curls flow out below her shoulders, cascading down her back. She brushes her long dark hair as she studies her face in the mirror, remembering the night she got herself into this mess with the thief.

She knew it was a mistake going to him in the first place, but she was in a dark place, the memories of Henry kept haunting her dreams and she needed a distraction. She didn't think she would end up sleeping with the thief, she thought they would just bicker over drinks like they usually did when it ended up being the two of them in the cellar, but she couldn't help it. Each drink had them moving closer and closer together, sharing memories of their past, laughing at the things she used do to as the evil queen and sharing heartbreak over their first loves, a hug shared between hearts that needed mending ended up with his soft lips on her neck, the scraping of his teeth across her nipples as he lowered himself down her body, the way his fingers worked her into oblivion, letting her mind finally be free of the pain and the heartache, she wanted more from him, all of him. She let him take her right there in the cellar, not an ounce of guilt on her mind when she knew she couldn't continue it past that night. Even with him whispering his feelings towards her with every thrust, a moan of; "I've wanted this for so long." when she reached her peak, couldn't change her mind from this being nothing more than a one night thing; a mistake that she should never have let happen, a mistake she was constantly trying hard not to make again, a mistake she continued to make night after night until it all got too much for her.

She had been through enough heartbreak over the years to know when something was never going to last so she decided long ago never to let her feelings towards anybody cloud her judgement or get in the way of doing what is right. And what is right for her now was to get back to Henry no matter the cost.

But still the thought of the thief was always there. Always present in her mind, the nights she spent with him now haunting her dreams instead of the memories of Henry. And that's why she hated him. He was always there, always finding a way to get to her even when he wasn't around, she certainly couldn't take him telling her yet again why their nights together was as special for her as it was for him which is why she fled him again. Night after night she left him, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him heartbroken but she didn't believe she deserved to be happy with another man when her little prince wasn't part of her life.

She conjured a glass of wine as she slipped out of her gown and into a black silk robe, it was a warm night and the coolness of the silk felt soothing against her flushed skin, she sat on her bed with her magic book in front of her, reading it like she did every night, cover to cover, praying for an answer to this horrible mess they had ended up with, seeking a way to get them all back home to Storybrooke.

She was lost in the pages so much that she didn't hear the footsteps leading up to her chambers. She didn't hear her lock being unpicked and the door creaking open as he stood in the door way, his breath short and raspy as he stared down to her on the bed. She only realised he was there when he stalked over to her bed, grabbing the book off of her mattress and throwing it to the floor.

"How dare you" she snarled as she summoned a fire ball. "What on earth has gotten into you!" she yelled as she now stood on the bed looking down on the thief before her who did nothing but stare back at her. No fear in his eyes, just anger.

"Do it if you want to, throw it at me. I can't take it any more Regina! I know you want this as much as I. All I want to do is scream it from the roof tops, let the world now how much I adore you but all you can do is hide away here and deny your feelings and because of what? Because you can't be with your son?!" He yells as the fireball in her hand gets larger and larger; "Do you really think Henry would be happy to know you are denying yourself love? Do you think he want this for you? A life of misery?!"

Regina can feel her blood boil with rage; her eyes black with fury as she can feel the heat of the fire ball begin to scorch in her hand. How dare he bring her son into this? How would he know what Henry would want for her when Henry himself has no memory of his mother? "You know nothing of my son." she bites back at him taking a step closer to the edge of the bed where he still stands, feet firmly planted on her floor as she glares down above him.

"I know he would not want his mother living a life of misery! No child would want their parent to suffer like you are! And I am sorry Regina but I am done with hearing no from you. If you want me to leave you alone you will have to throw that fire ball at me."

She's tempted. She can't deny the fact that her life would be easier if he wasn't here, but could she kill him? No, she knows she couldn't kill him. Not when the only thing she really wants is for Henry to meet Robin and Roland; for them to be a family, but she also knows this will never become a reality.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Robin." Regina sighs as she lets her fireball decrease until there is nothing left, she lets her body fall to the bed, placing her legs underneath her as she sits on her side, one arm propping her up as the other lays flat on the sheet of the bed.

"Regina how can I leave you alone when all I see when I look at you is a woman who so desperately deserves love." Robin joins her on the bed, sitting on the edge and places a hand over hers.

"Why do you see me like this?" Regina asks as she links her fingers with his.

"You're the strongest woman I know, fiercely independent with a heart of pure gold and even if you don't believe it yourself, I promise I will remind you every day how truly beautiful and wonderful your soul is, Regina."

She doesn't understand how he can keep coming back to her after she denies him again and again, but he does, he's always there, waiting for her. She doesn't deserve this kind of love not when she can't give it back. Not when her heart truly will never be happy without her son being with her.

"We can't keep doing this though my love, I can't keep coming to your chambers and begging you to be with me. You can't keep telling me yes and the next day act like nothing ever happened." Robin says as he picks up her hand and places it his lips, leaving a soft kiss there. She takes her had back from his embrace and strokes over his cheek; feeling the stubble that's growing there as she moves her hand to the back of his neck and edges closer towards him.

She doesn't know what to say, how can she when he has said it all, he understands her perfectly, he knows what move she is going to take before she even knows it.

She moves her head closer to his and turns to the side to gain better access, she slowly moves her lips on his, pressing gently as she grips onto the back of his neck, she feels his breath catch in his throat, as her tongue strokes lightly against his bottom lip seeking entrance, he grants immediately and she kisses him roughly now, sitting up on her knees and wrapping both her arms around his neck as his go immediately to her waist gripping tightly. Their tongues fight for dominance as their kiss grows heated, passion seeping out of them as they pull each other closer and closer.

Regina stops first, gasping for air only pulling slightly away from him, their noses still touching as their arms stay linked around each other, robin stroking the side of her waist up and down while Regina plays with the hair on his neck.

"I want you to leave." Regina whispers as she presses her forehead against his, she feels his grip tighten on her waist, feels him turning from the edge of the bed as he brings his legs up and kneels with her on the bed.

"You can either fuck me Regina every night until the day we die, or leave me. But I will never leave you my love." Robin brings his hands from her waist and grips her face, staring into eyes so that she can see into his soul, can see the truth behind what he is saying, that he will never leave her and he will always be there for her.

Regina takes a deep breath in. This is it. This is the moment where she can either choose to be with the man she knows she can find happiness with, maybe even true love, or she can stay on her own forever spend the rest of life in misery and pain. She knows Robin is right, that Henry would never want to see her unhappy and maybe just maybe they will all be together one day.

"I choose you, I'll always choose you." She gasps out as she pulls him in for another kiss, immediately seeking entrance with her tongue, diving in without giving him a chance to deny her not that he ever could. She sinks into him as she nibbles on his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard pushing him back so he is lying flat on the bed his head propped on the pillows as she crawls over him, wrapping her legs around his hips, feeling his erection as she lowers herself onto him.

"I am so sorry." She says in between kisses, gripping onto his shoulders with her hands. "I know my love, its fine, we are fine, and we always will be." Robin chases her kisses with his own, placing his hands on her back, digging his nails in to bring her closer.

She kisses a trail from his mouth up across his face, as if she is taking in every inch of him, she licks the tip of his ear, traces a line down to his neck with her tongue and sucks onto his pulse point, he gasps out and thrusts up into her sex, moaning as she bites hard onto the vein and then soothes it with her tongue, her right hand leaves his shoulders to grip onto his hair as he moves his hands slowly across her body, allowing the robe she is wearing to fall open as he removes the thin piece of material that was keeping it together, opening up to reveal her bare body to him, he looks down and moans out as he notices she has nothing under the robe; "you drive me crazy;" he groans out as he moves his hands from her back to her ass, squeezing her cheeks with both hands. Regina moans out as he squeezes again and again each time grinding her sex across his erection. "Fuck" she gasps out as he pulls her body flush against him, moving one hand from her ass up to her hair and pulling lightly, not to hurt her but to get access to her lips, he crashes his onto hers, slipping his tongue in and sucking on her top lip, "god I have missed you." he moans out in between kisses as the hand on her ass kneads her flesh tightly.

"I should never have denied us this" Regina gasps as the hand that was once in her hair moves down to her breasts and squeezes tightly around her nipple.

"I would have waited forever for you, my love." Robin says as he turns her over so he is now kneeling above her, her body in between his legs. She realises then how bare she is for him yet he is still fully clothed. she laughs at the state of her undressing and smirks up at him; "you're far too dressed up for this occasion thief." she says as she captures his lips with her teeth, pulling him down onto her. Flicking her wrist she undresses him with magic quickly, his clothing landing neatly over her arm chair as she lifts her body up so that her sex can slide through his erection, the pleasure that ripples through Robin has him groaning out for more, he quickly matches her thrusts as he begins to devour her neck, sucking on her pulse point and twisting her nipple as he grabs her left knee bringing it up to give him better access. "God you're so wet already;" he gasps out between kisses, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about this moment" Regina purrs out as Robin ducks his head lower, taking her right nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at it, the pleasure spreading to her core.

"Oh fuck, thats so good, yes do that again.

He does it again and again, thrusting against her between her folds as she drips around him.

"keep talking to me my love, what else do you want" he says as he twirls his tongue around her nipple and adjusts himself slightly so he can move his other hand from her ass to get to her clit rubbing it with his middle finger.

"I've dreamt of this every night..." she moans out; "dreamt of you doing things to me. I'd wake up wet and needy for you" she moans out as he continues rubbing against her clit, moving his attention to her other breasts as he twists her now wet nipple with his thumb and finger

"And in these dreams what were we doing my love?"

"Your hands they were on me, I was oh god" she draws out as he enters her with one finger, using his thumb against her clit as he pumps into her.

"Yes my love what was it? Tell me" he says as she scratches her nails down his back knowingly leaving a mark.

"I was blind folded and I couldn't see what you were doing but, fuck, the pleasure Robin, it was so, oh my god yeeeees" she gasps as he now pumps two fingers into her, reaching the spot inside of her that as her curling her toes, the tension building in her core.

He lets go of her nipple with a pop and reaches for the piece of the material that was keeping her robe together, luckily it was still lying next to them on the bed. Regina notices what he is doing; "Oh Robin yes." She moans out as she throws her head back and closes her eyes.

Robin wraps it around her head with his hand but struggles as he continues to pump into her, Regina notices and moves her hands up quickly to tie the material around her eyes ensuring she can't see, letting out a small laugh in the process over how excited she is for what's to come.

"I can feel you getting wetter, you're excited for this aren't you my love?" He asks as he moves back to the task in hand, he wants all of her dreams to become a reality but this one, this dream he can make a reality right now.

Just as she's about to answer he presses his lips against hers, hears her moan out in response as he pumps his fingers harder into her. He bites into her lower lip then rolls his tongue over it gently, tracing down to her neck as he leaves a mark, ravishing her as she shakes beneath him, he continues his way down her body, kissing and sucking where he can, her nipples, her waist, just above her bikini line, she shakes and withers beneath him, moaning out and digging her nails into the mattress either side of her. Pushing up trying to get him where she wants his mouth the most.

"And in the dream my love, did I kiss you here." He says and he kisses her inner thigh. "Yes" she moans out as he moves to the other side; "and here too." "Ah yes!" She groans as he bites her other thigh and then sucks leaving another mark.

She hisses at the loss of his fingers inside her when he pulls them out, is about to scold him for stopping but then she feels his breath on her clit; "oh god" she moans out as she turns her face to the right sinking further into the pillow.

He blows over her clit, can see the goosebumps that raise on her body, can feel her thighs tighten around his head as she pushes up. "And in this dream my love, did I kiss you here?" He says as he kisses her clit lightly before letting go.

"Fuck Robin please" she begs as she scrunches her face and moves one hand to the top of his head trying to push him down to where she needs him.

"Patience my love." Robin says as he licks between her folds soaking up her juices but ensuring he misses the spot where she wants him the most.

"Oh my god, stop teasing me" Regina gasps out as she sinks her nails into his hair and pulls slightly.

He does it again, licks her through her folds a few times, lapping up her unique taste mmmming in the process so the vibrations hit Regina making her clench around him.

"You taste like heaven" Robin says as he flattens his tongue against her and takes a long lick up, brushing against her clit in the process. She is so worked up she is screaming in pleasure as he latches his lips over her clit and sucks hard, letting his teeth scrap over her lightly and sucking again.

"Fuck Robin, this feels amazing." Regina says between moans as she feels her brow start to sweat, her nails scrapping against the back of his head as she strokes him lightly. He moves his arms so that he can lift her thighs up over his shoulders giving him better access and dips his tongue inside of her deeply.

She moans out in pleasure her hands digging in deeper as she thrusts up, he moves his hands to her stomach placing her down and keeping her place while he continues to pump into her with his tongue.

The pleasure is good but it's not enough she needs more, it's like a fire is building inside of her; "Robin I need..." "I know what you need my love." He says as he lifts his head up to place a kiss against her thigh; "but that doesn't mean you're getting it yet."

He enters her again with his tongue and then drags it up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking hard, he keeps her in place with one hand and moves the other up to breast, gripping and then twisting and pulling at her nipple as he continues to suck hard on her clit.

He can feel her shaking beneath him, eliciting those moans out of her he loves as he continues to toy with her

clit. He moves his hand from her stomach and breast and grips at her ass pushing her up into his mouth so he can fully eat her out. She's withering beneath him as he sucks and licks at her, mmming each time he enters her with his tongue so his lips vibrate against her clit.

Everything is further intensified with her sight taken away from her, all she can feel is his fingers digging into her backside as he pushes her into his mouth further, every swipe of his tongue and suck of his mouth has her screaming out in pleasure, her stomach clenching as she tries to keep hold of the pleasure she's enduring, she can feel his stubble brushing against her folds, it scratches and then soothes when he uses his tongue on her and she can't get enough, but she wants his fingers inside her, she needs him to reach deep and hit that spot that sends her over the edge.

"Robin, your hands please" she begs as she clenches tightly around him.

"I could eat you out all day my love, you taste so good, so sweet, you're dripping. I just can't get enough of you when you're like this, so hot and open to me." Robin says as he takes another lick up her, sucking on her clit and mmming "delicious" as he enters her with two fingers and begins to pump, pushing further into her than before at the angle she's in, he continues to suck on her clit and he twirls his fingers inside her reaching the spot that always has her screaming out his name.

"Fuck Robin, right there, don't stop, oh my god, that feels so good."

"Yes Regina tell me, tell me how good it feels, how you like it when I do this to you" he says when he bites lightly on her clit, adds a third finger and pumps faster into her.

"Oh my god Robin, yes, yes, yes!" She screams as her orgasm hits her hard, she's sweating and panting, Robin feels her walls clench around his fingers making his cock twitch with the need for her.

"You're so gorgeous Regina, everything about you is delicious." He says as he pulls his fingers out of her and licks them. He brings them to her mouth, tells her to "open your mouth darling and taste yourself", she does, swirling her tongue around his fingers, she didn't think something like that would turn her on but she's already feeling the need for more.

"That was amazing" she sighs as she drops her head against the pillow, her arms falling to her stomach as she draws circles over her skin. He sits up and pumps himself lightly, watching as she comes down from her high. "You look so beautiful after you've cum." He says as he watches her hands on her stomach, she goes lower just enjoying the moment as her own fingers begin to slowly stroke over her clit.

"I could watch you all day doing that." He says as he bends down to press his lips on her inner thigh opening her legs further for him to see her fully.

She continues to play with herself lazily knowing it's turning him on, she brings her other hand up and squeezes her breast, twisting her nipple and she sighs out in pleasure.

He continues to watch her as he pumps himself spreading the pre cum over his end, stroking up and down as Regina moans out. He can't take it anymore he needs to be inside her, needs to feel her clench around him as he brings her pleasure like he never has before. He takes her hand and licks her fingers clean, hears her moan out for him as he makes her way up her body, sucking on each nipple and letting them pop out of his mouth, he adjusts himself so his cock is centred with her sex, she wraps her legs around him and brings him closer, thrusting up into him so he slides between her folds, both of them moaning out with pleasure.

"Fuck Regina, I'm so happy right now." Robin moans out as he thrusts between her folds again.

"Me too." Regina says honestly, feeling the happiest she has since returning back into the enchanted forest, her worries right now pushed to the back of her mind as she reaches her arms up, her hands sliding over the muscles in his arms, his shoulders, as she reaches up to his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

She tastes herself on him still and moans out in pleasure, thrusting up as they share a wet passionate kiss. Robin moves his hand to adjust himself and enters her slowly, both of them crying out as he sinks into her fully. He fits into her perfectly, like they're bodies are a perfect match. He thrusts into her, pulling out and pushing all the way back in again and again as they both moan out. Robin buries his head between her neck and shoulder bracing his arms either side of her to hold him up as her legs wrap tighter around his waist each of them matching thrust to thrust.

"You feel amazing inside me, so tight, so wet" Robin breaths out as he thrusts faster and faster inside her. He can't hold out much longer, eating her out had turned him on so much that he's ready to burst inside her.

"I need to see you, take my blind fold off" Regina pants out as she feels their skin pushing against her each other, her nipples stroking at his chest, her clit being hit in just the right spot every time they thrust against one another.

Robin moves one of his hands up as hers are tightly wrapped around him, taking her blind fold off in one quick move, her eyes adjusting to the candle lit room as her focus finally lands in him. Her heart swells with love as they gaze into each other. His thrusts deeper and longer as she moves up her hands around his face holding his cheeks "I don't want anything to happen you" she says honestly as she looks into his eyes and presses a kiss against his lips.

"It won't my love, you have me always." He says as he kisses her back, longer this time and thrusts into her harder, she moans out "right there" as he angles himself slightly to the left, "yes, oh my god, I'm going to cum again" Regina moans out as she captures his bottom lip with her teeth pulling him down and thrusting up faster and faster, she moves her hand down to her clit and starts to massage it as he pumps into her chasing his own orgasm, he can feel it build as her own starts to hit her, she screams out yes after yes as they go faster and faster until her legs are shaking around him and her walls are clenching. She cums hard as he pushes into her a few more times, his orgasm following shortly after.

"Fuck." Regina says as Robin pulls out of her and rolls next to her, bringing her into him so she can rest her head against his chest, stroking her side with his fingers.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too, always".


End file.
